I Can See Your Voice
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: They accepted the arranged marriage and in one month later, Eriol and Tomoyo will be a husband and a wife. Is there any love in their marriage? AU. E x T. Fluff.
1. Omiai

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Arranged Married. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch. 1. _Omiai_

* * *

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, please to meet you," the dark haired young man bow politely beside the red haired lady, named Kaho Mizuki, who acted as his godmother after his parents died a couple years ago. Both of them look presentable with formal wear.

Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, bowing to them to return their greeting. She wears pink blue colored _furisode_ with her hair half tied on the back. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, please to meet you," said the girl after her mother introduced herself. The conversation go on between Sonomi and Kaho about the wedding in detail while Tomoyo's eyes locked to the man who seated in front of her.

Through the wire glasses, the blue eyes meet amethysts before he smiles and Tomoyo did the same. None of them say anything beside the introduction and just letting their respected parents to decided whatever their wedding necessity. After a while, Kaho noticed their silent and she suggested to walk together in the garden outside the room so they can talk more private to get know each other. Sonomi seconded the idea. Eriol and Tomoyo took their advice before walk out the room to the Japanese garden outside this room.

This is a classic Japanese restaurant. From their room and the garden are so classic. This place also often used for _omiai_. Like what happened to Daidouji and Hiiragizawa family. Tomoyo knew it will happened to her since Daidouji family had a large business scale and very successful. However, there is a reason behind the success story and maybe unbelievable for people nowadays, which is... including a fortune-teller. There are families who can do premonition and with great value. But, they only use their premonition on family. In other words, to get their service it is necessary to become their family. One of those family is Hiiragizawa.

Both of them walking in silent for several minutes until they quite far from the room but still in the area of restaurant before Eriol broke their pregnant silent.

"It is awkward, isn't it, Daidouji-san?" He smiled to the girl beside her. A sound of apology is noticeable, "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's not like that, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiled politely.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's see, then we should talk about where we gonna live and planning how many kids we are gonna have," his smile gone to replace with serious tone.

She blinked.

Then, Tomoyo couldn't help but let her chuckling out. "Okay, I get it, Hiiragizawa-kun. Definetely awkward."

"See?" He chuckled too. "I need to ask you something no matter how awkward and maybe you're uncomfortable since this is our first meet. Is it okay, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled, "What is it, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Are you okay with this arranged marriage?" Eriol put aside the playful joke and put in a real serious face although he keep his voice soft. "I mean, is there someone...like a boyfriend? If you want, I can talk on your behalf to cancel our wedding."

She blinked again and stood still for a while. It surprised her to get asked by your groom-to-be about cancelling the wedding. She was not expected this. The _omiai (_ arranged marriage) although in one way can be called political marriage since the purpose in it was not love but benefits for both family. Tomoyo only knew the name from heir of Hiiragizawa. She never knew that he was—

"You are so kind..."

A gentle smile formed in her lips. Touched by his kindness.

The thought for breaking the _omiai_ never come accross her mind because, "Thank you, but I don't have a boyfriend or someone like that. Sorry to dissapointed you, Hiiragizawa-kun." However, she was amazed how thoughtful he was for considering to turn the wedding off if she has someone special.

"Why should I be dissapointed? I'm the luckiest," Eriol smiled again.

She blushed a bit and asked him back, "How about you? Any girlfriend?"

"If I have one, do you think I will offering you to break this wedding?"

"Well, yes, maybe if I have a boyfriend, your offering mean that was an invitation to elope together?"

There are a pop up of an image about them elope with unknown persons like it was a double date. They were froze a moment before both of them bursting a laughter together. Took seconds to cool down and talk again.

"Yeah, that's a good point, Daidouji-san. I'm afraid I have to give you a bad news that I don't have one." He sighed while smiling.

"Bad news? It sounds a good news," the girl chuckling.

Eriol blinked then his smiled genuinely. They couldn't help but felt happy with their discovery of others. The awkwardness between them were forgotten. Neither of them expected they can talk easily in their first met. Both are troubled about what should say before they meet since they don't have experienced about a relationship. It doesn't matter now. They knew they just _click_ and relieved with that fact.

"If I'm not wrong, you are 20, aren't you?" He turn his body to her. His smiles still on his lips.

She nodded. "And, you are 25, right?"

"Yes, I've heard you will graduate soon on your colleague. That's why they arranged this wedding. I think it's design or music. I heard you are singer too. What is your major?"

"It's Fashion Design. Well, I love to sing sometimes and joined a choir club but never thinking my career will be in that direction." She remember the file about Eriol that gave to her by Sonomi. Tomoyo guess that he received the same file about her. "You are a musician, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just came back from England few days ago. I will have a performance next week in Tomoeda Hotel. Would you like to come and watch? I'll give you the ticket, if you want to come."

"I would love to, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol took a moment in silent and smile gently, "I'm glad the one who will be my bride is you, Daidouji-san."

A warm feeling spread inside her chest, made her smile sweetly, "You took my words first, Hiiragizawa-kun."

They both chuckling. Eriol took out his smart phone from his inside suit pocket, "Can I have your number, Daidouji-san? I promise I won't call you if you're busy."

"I'm not busy anymore. I finished the last project for my fashion show," she gave her number after took out her phone. They exchanged the number.

"Great! You can call me anytime, Daidouji-san."

She nodded, smiled.

"Oh, one more thing, I almost forgot." Eriol look at her amethysts almost one minute then smile again, "You look beautiful, Daidouji-san."

.

.

.

"You'll getting married, Tomoyo-chan?!"

The shocked came from her best friends after she told them what happen yesterday afternoon about the _omiai_. Tomoyo and 4 other girls meeting in the cafe near their university. They have different reactions towards the news and receiving the wedding invitation from Tomoyo.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," she nodded and smiled to the emerald eyes girl beside her who look so shocked. Well, not much different from others.

"After graduation? We will graduate next month!"

"The wedding will be held 10 days after our graduation. On my birthday, Chiharu-chan."

Naoko's eyes looks so sparkly, "With the infamous pianist!"

"Famous?"

"Yeah, the newcomer pianist from England, he is so famous in England but in Japan just few months ago his CD start selling fast. I always love to listening his music whenever I writing story. It's inspired me!" She told them with enthusiastic. "And now suddenly you will marry him!"

"Oh, it wasn't a last minute decision, Naoko-chan," she chuckled after their reactions. "My mother already told me about the marriage since last year but we never met before because he was so busy. And he got scheduled to perform in Japan next week, that's why we just met yesterday."

"Last year?" Sakura and others exchanged look a second, "But, you never told us anything about this after all this time."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, because the wedding date and others not decided yet, so I'm not sure it will happen this year."

"But, Tomoyo-chan... it's arranged marriage, are you okay?" Rika look concerned about her. The others give them the same look. Not because they knew she had a boyfriend but because they are wondering this wedding not based on love.

"I think I'm gonna be okay. He is a generous man," she chuckling while telling them about his offered to call off the wedding if Tomoyo had boyfriend. They chuckled too. Enough picture how kind he is. She asked them to become her bridesmaids and they gladly accepted it.

A glance of the invitation, Chiharu asked, " _Ne_ , Tomoyo-chan, can we meet him?"

"Ah, it's good idea! I would love to meet him in person," Naoko seconded the idea. Sakura adding, "We want to see the man _who_ will be your husband, Tomoyo-chan." The other tree nodded together. She knew they want to know what kind of man who will be her husband because they worried about Tomoyo. They knew her love live all this time and not hard to figure out that they knew the reason she accepted the _omiai_.

"I'll try to ask him," she smiled after letting out a sigh.

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Please review if you don't mind._


	2. Onaji

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Arranged Married. Pointless dialogue. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch. 2 : _Onaji_

* * *

"Sorry, I came late, Daidouji-san," Eriol's face look apologetic when Tomoyo open her mansion's door to welcome him. She smiled and led him to come in before she ordered a tea and snacks to her maids then walked beside him towards the garden inside. The night sky let the stars shines without the moon. Although Eriol apologize for being late, actually he just 30 minutes late and Tomoyo didn't mind at all since she doesn't have anything to do tonight. After she announced to her best friends about their wedding in the afternoon and they are demands to meet him, Tomoyo call him to asked about it but Eriol didn't have time to talk, so he decided to come to her house tonight on 8 pm.

When they took a seat on the chairs in front of each other with round table in the garden, Tomoyo said with polite smile, "I'm the one who need to apologize because I made you taking your time to come here. We can just talked through the phone if you are busy, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Please, don't. I prefer to meet my wife whenever I can, rather than talk on the phone," he smiled to her.

She felt a tint of pink spread on her cheeks as he mentioned his point of view about her. Tomoyo chuckled to hide her embarrassment, "We met yesterday. Besides, after we get married, we will see each other all the time."

He blinked then his sapphires focus on her face before smile genuinely, "Have you think about that...too?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"I... just don't like talked on the phone if I can meet someone in person," his eyes laid on the table as it look a bit sad although his smile still in his lips, "I don't want to start a family by using it."

She noticed the hidden sadness in his eyes. Somehow, "I see," Tomoyo knew what he was talking about. Her father died when she was 6 years old and after that, her mother took over the company. Since Sonomi became so busy, Tomoyo rarely seeing her mother at home and communication only via video call, email, and etc. Her amethysts glancing Eriol, wondering if his childhood was the same like her since he doesn't like communicating through the phone?

The maid come to served them the tea and some cake. Eriol asked Tomoyo if her mother in the house or not and she told him that Sonomi in business trip since the morning. Then he asked after drink his tea, "You said on the phone this afternoon that you want to talk about something. May I know what it is, Daidouji-san?"

"Ah, I told my best friends about our wedding and... they want to meet you. Is it... possible, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo sounds doubtful because seems like his schedule quite tight. Maybe he will refuse to meet unimportant person in his precious time. She prepared to be declined by him and got quite surprise when he said, "Sure, it will be my pleasure to meet your best friend, Daidouji-san."

"Is it really okay? I know you are busy, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"In return," he locked his eyes on hers, "you should try remember something about me since you will be my wife."

She blinked then nodded as a sign that Tomoyo seriously listening to him. She did asked him a favor, so it's just natural that he want something in return. Significantly, he mentioned again about Tomoyo will be his wife. It's like he want to emphasize that what he will said is what she need to never forget because it's a husband's order or something and it's a wife duty to do whatever her husband want. She knew it because she took a three-month bridal training program since two months ago.

"No matter what I do, no matter how busy I am, you should _always_ remember," he smile gently towards her, "I'll make a time for you, Daidouji-san."

She froze.

"...eh?"

"You can ask me anything, either it's my time or my world, as long as I had it... I'll do my best to give it to you."

Amethysts eyes blinked. Still hasn't move an inch. It was beyond her expectation. She let the wind gently touch her skin and play with her hair. Tomoyo's voice sounds weak when asked, "...why?"

"Because..." Eriol leaned forward, "...I'll be your husband."

She feels tight in her chest.

To be honest, Tomoyo hadn't think much about their wedding. She knew the duty of wife through her bridal training but never put in her thought about it. What it's like to be a wife? She thought she will performs it like in her training then everything will be fine. However... hearing Eriol put the thoughts about her... she knew she was wrong. She felt guilty, but in the same time, warm feeling through her chest couldn't be denied. Her hearts throbbing and it's took time for her to manage a sweet smile that close to smitten before said, "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Anytime, Daidouji-san," he nodded then leaned back to his normal position.

Tomoyo letting out a deep sigh. Feels so defeated, "You are so thoughtful, I feel ashamed to not give it a thought about us," her smile's look disappointing when her eyes laid on the table.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel ashamed but you shouldn't feel that, Daidouji-san," he said calmly. "We just met yesterday and barely talk about our self. But, we can getting know each other from now. So, don't pressure yourself."

She paused a second, "Then, in other words... you are a naturally smooth talker, aren't you?"

He stopped his movement from cutting his slice of cake before a smirk shaped on his lips but gone by his chuckled in the next second, "I've been told that a lot in my life."

Tomoyo chuckled too. Eriol continue to slicing his piece of cake and took one to his mouth. Tomoyo did the same as their enjoying the talked about how Eriol's day going for his preparation next week. And when he asked how hers, she got remembered. "Oh, my, I almost forgot. Wait for me a minute, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said before rose from her seat and went in to her mansion while Eriol only look at her direction till she was out of sight. He waiting patiently and finished his cake when Tomoyo came again with a note pad, pencil and measurement's tool. She approached him with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the waiting, but, can I measuring your size, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He stood up as she was beside his chair. "Sure," he nodded and smiled. Tomoyo put the note pad on the table and began to stretch her tool on Eriol's body. She write down the number after each part of his body has been measured. "Daidouji-san, may I know, what for is it?"

"Hm?" She still doing it while answering him, "Of course, this is for your wedding's suit." Tomoyo write down the last number and finished her job then facing him with confused look. "Have your heard from Mizuki-sensei about who will make our wedding dress and suit?"

He blinked as he remembered the information for a second then smiled when he got the answer, "It's you?"

Tomoyo nodded and wondering, "Is it bad if I'm the one who will make it?" Both of them knew she just a fresh graduate (since Tomoyo will graduate next month), she still not an expert yet so maybe it will not suit his reputation as a pianist. Once again, she was mentally prepared if he said that they need to contact the professional one.

However, he genuinely said, "It was great, actually. I'm looking forward to it, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo sighed in relief then smiled, "I'll do my best, Hiiragiza—Ah," she took out her phone and touching the screen when put a step closer to his right side, "you should pick the style, I have the samples from my last fashion show," she show him the screen and asked him, "which one do you like?"

Eriol sliding the screen and keep silent as he focused to pick like what she said. From the screen, his eyes went to hers with an admiration on his face, "All of it looks good, you are very talented, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo couldn't hold her happy smile and accepted his compliment. They spend the next minutes to discussed about it when they sat back on the chairs but side by side after Eriol moved hers next to his. When they were finished, he asked, "How about your wedding dress?"

"It was done last month so I got time to focused making yours before our wedding," she convinced him to not worry.

"I see," he pause for seconds before asked again, "Can I see your wedding dress?"

She chuckled and shooks her head gently, "You will see it on our wedding next month, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"I know, I just can't help my self to ask you for a chance," his smile on his face looks so calm but there is a hint of disappointment in his eyes. She found it adorable and that made her giggling a bit. "Well, I can't show it to you but I can tell you about it."

"That will be wonderful," he nodded with a trace of hopeful in his smile.

Tomoyo resting her chin on her right palm that leaned on the table. Her amethysts closed as she remembering her wedding dress on the mind. She smile a bit. "I started designing it after my mother told me about the arranged married last year. Well, although I didn't know yet about you, who will be the groom, but I kinda put a lot of thoughts about my wedding dress," her eyes half open and a bit frowned on her brow, "I knew since I was a little that my marriage will be arranged because of my position as an heiress." She glancing at him, "I think... we are on the same boat for that, aren't we?"

He shared the same expression as hers. The sadly smile. Understood the situation very well because they were raised with more or less the same education as an heir and heiress. Took many courses about everything that they need to know since they were very small and lost their childhood just like that. They required to always remember their position whenever making a decision because it need to be a wise one. Both of them experienced that childhood and maybe that what makes them felt _click_ although never knew each other before. He keep silent, listening to her words.

"When I made my wedding dress, I didn't know who will be my husband at that time, so... I put my pray on the dress that... when my groom sees me as his bride on the isle..." she closed her eyes again, forming a smile as daydreaming about her thoughts last year, "...he will see me as _me_. Not an heiress of something. Just... a woman who will be his wife for the rest of her lives."

The wind blew around them when the pregnant silent appeared for quite long. Her wish on the wedding dress may be means nothing to normal people, but to him who had the same background, that wish is very important. Eriol finally smile gently, "I believe it will be the prettiest wedding dress ever." She was facing him and saw his eyes closed with his face looks so contented. Tomoyo gladly accepted his compliment before he look at her again when she asked, "How about you? After they told you that you'll be married to someone you never knew."

"I knew about it since my teens, after my parents passed away, because people around me keep reminds me." He turned his sight to the sky above them, quite blankly with his thoughts journey back to his past. "Rather a hope, I keep wondering... will she regret marrying someone who have _something_ _different_ from normal people? Will she... afraid of me?"

Tomoyo listening how deep his voice changed when he said his thoughts. She couldn't say that she understand his feelings completely but more or less, she could admit she knew about being different in your friend because being her mother's heiress. Not everyone fined with that like her best friends, Sakura and others. Some may irritated then spread a bad rumor about her to ruined her image. And others, even worse, they hurt her directly. It exhausted her mentally, even with her friends help to being with her. Remembered it made her felt tight inside the chest.

"Hiiragizawa-kun..."

Eriol facing her again with simple smile, his eyes laid on her hands as his hands reached hers then look at her who saw his gesture when he asked, "May I?" Tomoyo nodded, let him took both of her hands in his.

"Daidouji-san, our marriage may not be by our choices, not based on love, and we barely know each other, however..." he gave him a determinant yet gentle look towards her, "We are in this boat together. I hope we are getting along well."

She look a bit blank when he chuckled before adding, "And, I don't mind at all if you're falling in love with me."

"...eh?"

Tomoyo still couldn't give any reaction, Eriol already gave her a question, "Do you mind if I'm?"

She blinked. Silent for seconds before chuckling. This man... so undefeatable. It will be hard to not falling in love with him. How can a man be this adorable? She never find her answer as she let her happy smile facing him, "Well, would you stop took the words out of my mouth again, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I believe it's my talent," then both of them laughs together.

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Guest: You think so? Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad to know that :) How about this chapter?

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX : Yes~ hopefully this chapter is _kawaii_ too hehe~ what do you think?

James Birdsong : Thank you~ please let me know again your opinion about this~

Citrine Ruby and Sapphire : Sure! Maybe I took long time to update but I assure you I'll update just... be patient? Hihi~ Don't forget to give me your thoughts about this, ok?

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	3. Otomodachi

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Arranged Married. E x T

Note: in this fic, Nakuru is a human but got a magic within her like Eriol, Li, Sakura. English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch 3. _Otomodachi_

* * *

Eriol is looking at the mirror after finished dressed up to checked whether it's good or not, when he heard noisy on the outside of his room. He can heard footsteps of two or three people and their voices regarding the topic about where he is now. One of them was his servant and another one, the guest is someone he knew since he was a child. Eriol smirked when recognized the owner of the guest's voice. He turned around from the big mirror to the door of his room. His trademark's smile already on his face, welcoming the guest who opened his bedroom's door.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol!"

"Ruby Moon..."

A long brownish-red haired woman shouted out his name as she came in. Followed her, a little boy who has short grey tone haired running towards Eriol. He smiled before hugging Eriol's leg. " _Konnichiwa, Ojii-sama_ ," he greeted happily as Eriol lifted him up so their are facing each other. " _Konnichiwa_ , Yukito-kun," he replied Yukito's greeting and glancing the woman who stood in front of him. "And, you too, Ruby Moon, _konnichiwa_."

"Yes, yes, _konnichiwa_ ," sighed a bit before she glare at Eriol. "I received your wedding invitation. You just came back from England, have not visited me yet and suddenly, you're getting married next month? Why you never told me about this before? Is she pregnant already or something?"

Eriol chuckled because of her assumption. It was a joke. They knew it was not possible because of his magic as a member of a family who do service to do premonition. Due to his family reputation, he spend his time away from _normal_ people because they look at Eriol as a freak. There are no girls who want to be close with him after they knew his family or his specialty. He got rejected by girls even before he confessed or getting closer to anyone. Mostly people who in this kind of family experienced the same thing. They end up either married with people who had magic too (like the woman who visited him now) or got arranged married like Eriol.

"Well, it was not a sudden decision. Kaho asked me about a proposal marriage from Daidouji family since last year but I haven't got a chance to come back to Japan to meet my bride-to-be. Therefore... after we met officially few days ago, my mother-in-law want the wedding next month because she got free time only that month and additionally, it was after her daughter graduation," he explained truthfully as they walked to the nearest sofa and seated together. Eriol offered a candy for Yukito who sitting on his lap.

"Ah..." the woman sigh deeply, "I don't think I have enough time to find the dress for you wedding. For Yuki-kun and Touya-kun too," she looks so troubled by the fact that finding formal clothes for her husband and family was hard within one month. "I'll ask my mother-in-law for a help, maybe?" She whined. It amused him. The woman beside him was her assistant before she got married 7 years ago. "So, did you meet her? How is she? Is she pretty? Tell me about her, Eriol!" Her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"You can meet her later on the family gathering, Ruby Moon," he just smiled. "She will come to learn about tradition in this family."

The woman pouted. She past her 30s, oddly, her behavior still the same as ever. "But it still days later! And besides, are _they_ all will come? Even Master Clow? Well, I don't mind Mistress Yuko coz she is so fun," she giggling.

"Yes, that's what I heard."

"Oh, have you had a picture of her together with you in your cellphone? I want to see!" Her smile so bright as her eyes still full of hopes. Eriol shook his hand slowly. "What?! You don't have her picture together with you? Are you serious getting married with her?"

"Well, I—"

She didn't give him a chance to say anything and asked with serious face, "Do you like her, Eriol?"

There are pregnant silent as they look at each other. Yukito glancing both of them in silent too as he enjoy chewing his candy. Eriol facing away from her and look down to Yukito on his lap. Ruby Moon (her real name is Nakuru Kinomoto), who was always beside him since he was a little kid as an assistant knew his love life's although mostly because she was a busy body by nature. He knew she was worried about him after heard that this was an arranged married. They are not related by blood but she considered him as a little brother. Eriol also considered her as big sister so it's just naturally for her to worried about him. He understood her concerns so he couldn't lie to her but not sure enough to answer it verbally.

She noticed his smile and eyes looks so content.

The woman smile warmly, "Now, you make me want to meet her very soon." She locking her eyes to his sapphires and said eagerly, "Take a picture together and send me, okay?"

Eriol knew it was a dead end so he just sighed with his smiles still there, "Yes, yes, Ruby Moon."

"You just finished dressed up, didn't you? Where do you plan to go?" She asked as pointing out his outfit are too casual for an event of newcomer pianist if he was intend to go.

He nodded. "I have an appointment with her to meet her best friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they not here yet?" Naoko panting her breath as she reached a round table inside a cafe. Her other friends, Chiharu and Yamazaki sit in one side of the table while in front of them was Rika. They smiled to reassured Naoko who seated beside Rika now. Rika shook her head, "Not yet, you should order your drink first, I think Tomoyo-chan and his groom will come soon."

Naoko nodded as she raised her hand to call a waitress then ordered a coffee. After that, she asked, "How about Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" Chiharu chuckled, "I won't be bothered to expect Sakura-chan to come earlier if I were you." The girls nodded as an agree silent when Yamazaki add, "Old habits die hard."

Chiharu eyes laid on a dark haired couple who just entered the cafe together when Yamazaki tried to new conversation, "You know, about habit—"

"They are coming!" Chiharu eyes snapped to the dark haired couple who took others attention as Tomoyo and Eriol approached them. Not just their table, the others visitor, waitress and baristas in this cafe looking at them. The girls held their breathed with Eriol passed them then murmuring his name, meanwhile, all man's eyes on Tomoyo following every her graceful movement until they reached Chiharu's table. Unconsciously, the other three already got on their feet when Tomoyo apologize for being late. Yamazaki smiled and told them that it was no problem.

Followed where the girls eyes, Tomoyo introduced the man beside her, "Ah, he is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is the one who will be my husband." He bow a bit and smiled to them. Tomoyo's hand pointed to each of her best friend, introduced them started from, "Yamazaki Takahashi-kun, and beside him is his girlfriend, Mihara Chiharu-chan," the couple bowed shortly as she mentioned them. "Sasaki Rika-chan and Yanagisawa Naoko-chan." They were exchanging the 'nice to meet you' before sited together. Tomoyo sit beside Chiharu while Eriol and Yamazaki on their other side. Her ametysts noticed the two unoccupied chairs beside Eriol, she asked after ordered her and Eriol's drink, "Sakura-chan and Li-kun are not here yet?"

"Li?" Eriol blinked as the familiar name mentioned. Before anyone got to answer them, Rika saw Sakura and Li entered the cafe together, "They are here." All off them turned their head to them who reached their table with apologize face. "I'm so sorry we were late, guys," Sakura blinked and realized Tomoyo was there. "Ah, Tomoyo-chan, is _he_ already here?"

"I'm here," Eriol smiles gently towards her who looked shocked when they look at each other. Even Li shared the same expression. "E-eriol-kun?" She gasped.

Eriol stand up and chuckled, "Long time no see, Sakura-san, Shaoran."

The rest of them looking at the trio with surprised. Yamazaki asked them, "You knew each other?" The three of them nodded together. Tomoyo looks so lost, she voiced her doubt, "How?"

"Well, my grandmother's family was Li Clan. Sakura-san's brother married to my assistant 7 years ago and her father is my half-uncle so...we are half-cousins," Eriol answered their curiosity look before he and them take a seat together. Naoko turn her eyes to Sakura after the green-eyed girl ordered her drink, "But, you didn't said anything when Tomoyo-chan gave us their invitation."

Sakura blushed when admitted, "I haven't opened the invitation yet, it was too pretty so I placed it in my drawer without opened. Besides, I don't know anything about musician and... I was too focused that Tomoyo-chan will have arranged married so... I forgot the name after she informed us, hehe..."

The girls chuckling together because they knew Sakura-chan can be dense sometime if it's not all the time. Yamazaki then asked Li who seat beside Sakura, "How about you, Li?"

"Ah, I haven't give him and you the invitation, Yamazaki-kun," Tomoyo pull out two invitations from her purse. They received it with thanks. Li stared at the invitations long enough before Sakura asked him, "What is it, Shaoran-kun?" He keep silent for seconds before let out a sigh, "I've remember about the same invitation, my mother told me on the phone that Eriol will get married. But, I never imagine her bride will be Daidouji."

"'Shaoran- _kun'_?" Eriol asked Sakura who are not noticed his question, but Li's face turned red as tomato because he knew what Eriol found strange on how Sakura called him on first name basis. Tomoyo noticed it as she chuckled. It wasn't hard to let it passed, so he whispering towards Tomoyo to asked, "Are they...?" She nodded, whispering back, "Yes, they are. Since last year."

"I see," both of them shared the same smiles as Li's face became redder. Their attentions stolen by Sakura who asked, "Hey, aren't you two met on my brothers wedding 7 years ago?" Tomoyo and Eriol looking at each other. Wondering the same thing, "Did we?" Eriol remember he attended that wedding. Tomoyo also attended the wedding with her mother. But, did they met at that day?

"Oh, I remember Tomoyo-chan sang on the wedding," Chiharu-chan smiled with eyes closed. Rika too, nodded, "It was beautiful." Naoko who did the same, adding, "Yes, the music also nice." Sakura remembered that day too, "Very romantic," and it make her realize, "Hey, wasn't the one who play the music, I mean the piano, was you, Eriol?"

"Eh?!"

The others turned their heads fowards Eriol who nodded. "Yes, I was the one who played the piano on the wedding." He turned his eyes to beside her where Tomoyo seated. "I remembered there was a little girl who sang beautifully at the wedding."

"Then, that's mean..." Tomoyo remembered the young man who played the piano that day but didn't remembered exactly because they never talked or looking at him long enough to remembered his face.

Eriol smiled to her, "Yes, we've met before."

"Amazing! A coincidence like that," Yamazaki commented. Eriol look at him and smiles calmly, said, "There is no coincidence, there is only inevitable. My Uncle and his wife always said that." Tomoyo and her friends didn't actually got what he meant by that but they were still awe by the fact which showed Eriol and Tomoyo has met in the past. Later, they enjoy the meals as the conversation topic around Eriol because Naoko keep asking him about his event. Tomoyo stated to him that Naoko is his fan. As they are enjoying the deserts, Chiharu asked Eriol, "So, what do you think about Tomoyo-chan when you first met her, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Somehow, except Tomoyo, all the eyes focused on Eriol. He can sense that started from this question is the essential part of their meeting began. Tomoyo look around her friends who got the same expression on theirs. Very serious and she couldn't get the chance to change the topic to help Eriol. For not burdening her groom-to-be, Tomoyo focused her eyes on her deserts. She can see from her corner eyes that Eriol smiling to her friends. Although she didn't know how, but he looks amused. Either by the question or the situations which is confusing her.

"I think she is beautiful," Eriol answered calmly.

Naoko asked, "Only that?"

"Generous and..."

Sakura added eagerly, "...and?"

"Humble."

There was a pause for seconds before Yamazaki asked him, "What's your ideal woman, Hiiragizawa?"

He couldn't help but chuckling at that questions. It felt like he was being interviewed, no, interrogated for his crime. In this case, his crime was being Tomoyo's partner. Even Sonomi, her mother-in-law didn't asked him this intense. Well, because she was the one who arranged this marriage, it safe to assume that she knew about Eriol to trust him and gave her daughter's hand in marriage. "Did you always questioning Daidouji-san's boyfriends like this?" He amused of their actions as Eriol facing them again. At his questions, they are looking at each other.

"No," Rika shook her head lightly. Li adding, "This is the first time." Sakura glancing at her best friend , "Tomoyo-chan never had a boyfriend."

Eriol turned his attention to Tomoyo as if he asked a question wether it was true or not. She nodded, "I never had a relationship before, too busy with many courses from my mother."

It wasn't like he didn't understand, he understood very well what Tomoyo stated. Although, slightly different with Eriol's situation. Due to their family reputation, they didn't experienced what people normally have. In Tomoyo's case, she still got lucky she have her best friends who care for her even though not a boyfriend or whatsoever. He smiled calmly when look at the best friends. Understood their reason and concerned. He answered properly their questions. "I didn't have any special type of woman, Yamazaki. As long as I feel comfort when near her and she is felt that too, I think it's enough."

They were fell into silent. Busy with theirs own mind as some of them still analyzing Eriol's worthy for being their best friend's husband. While, some of them already can pointed out the reason why Sonomi choose him to be her son-in-law considering how protective she was. Eriol leaned to Tomoyo's side to whispering, "You've got a lot of great friends, Daidouji-san."

She smiled proudly, "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

He nodded, smiled with a bit sighed, "I hope I didn't make them disappointing with me."

Tomoyo chuckled, "Don't worry, they were amazed by you, I can tell."

"Glad to hear that," he remember something and asked while took out his cellphone, "Can we take picture together, Daidouji-san? My former assistant, Sakura-san's sister-in-law haunts me about you."

"Oh, sure," she giggled, leaned closer to him. Yamazaki offered to take their picture so Eriol gave his phone to him and standing close to Tomoyo. Both of them smile to the camera. "Ah, how about we all take picture together?" Chiharu suggested after the dark haired couple finished their photo session. They are all agree then asked a waiter to take group photo. Eriol gave them ticket to watch his performance this weekend on Tomoeda Hotel. When they were walking to the outside of the cafe, Sakura and Li walked in Eriol's each side.

"Eriol-kun," she whispered so only three of them who heard her voice, "do you like Tomoyo-chan?"

He just smiled to the brunette haired couple and asked back, "What do you think?"

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Citrine Ruby and Sapphire : Easy, dearie, not time yet hahaha XD

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX : Oh, I'm very sorry it was too short hehe~ For the wedding gown i will give description in detail on the wedding day because Eriol has not seen it yet hihi~ This one and next one may be not too _lovey-dopey_ hehe but I have the idea in mind already, just keep reading, ok~? They are just starting to getting knew each other so I think the _love bird_ part(?) still quite a long way. Have a good day to you too~

James Birdsong : Glad to know that, dear 8)

dandrea : Thanks! Let me know what you think about this chapter, ok~?

Yami2703 : I know, right?! They need to be together!

Just a little note, you maybe realized I made Clow, Fujitaka and Eriol as three different persons but still got related by blood. And yeah~ Nakuru got married with Touya and Yukito was their child since his hair color similar to Nadeshiko hehe~ Touya and Nakuru's age was 32, so different 12 years with Sakura, Li and Tomoyo. I also planning to put some characters from Clamp's other work like Ichihara Yuko as Clow's wife :9 Hopefully you guys don't get confused.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	4. Itsunomanika

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Arranged Married. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch 3. _Itsunomanika_

* * *

"They _really_ did asked you that?" Tomoyo laughing gleefuly after heard Eriol's story about Li and Sakura's question two days ago when they went out from the cafe. Eriol nodded while chuckling. As his planned, Eriol always come to Tomoyo's mansion to spent a quality time at night. Only yesterday he didn't came because preparing his concert so just tonight he got the time.

"It reminds me, I asked the same question to Shaoran when I sensed he has feelings for Sakura a few years back," his laughter calmed and just smiled. Tomoyo chuckled, "Really? Actually, me too. Li-kun showed it pretty obvious but... well, Sakura-chan never got the hints. Poor him," she said with symphaty. They sat on the sofa in her living room since it was raining outside. She sipped her tea and added, "However, I never knew you are Sakura-chan's half cousin. She rarely talked about her father's family."

Eriol looked at her calmly and just smiled a bit weakly before he sipped his tea. His eyes shadowes by his bangs over his wire glasses when he answered in almost flat tone, "It was expected. It's like unwritten rules in our family." He looked like expressionless although his lips still formed a fainted smile and somehow it made Tomoyo knew the topic was better untouched. She opened her mouth to apologize but Eriol cut her first by saying, "I was trained under my uncle and often missed the family's gathering because of the training schedule. Even... the last time I saw Sakura-san was... maybe two or three years after her brother's wedding. Shaoran too."

"Is that so?"

She is a bit lost to respond because Eriol never mentioned about his family before. Tomoyo's thought it was normal because they just met and their conversation normally about themselves like what their hobbies, activity and etc. She knew about his family only based on what her mother told her and seems like Eriol always his face looks different whenever the topic was around his family. Tomoyo didn't want to rush him to told her everything about his family. If he didn't want to tell her, she will respect his decision. "No wonder, then."

"Yeah..."

Silence remained for the next second. Let the rain outside filled the room. She glanced at him who just stared blankly at the table in front of them and knew he's not gonna continued so Tomoyo facing the window to staring at the raining. She couldn't bring herself to asked him was he alright or not. Although, she didn't know his past and his family well, her heart felt sad when she saw his fainted smiled. Tomoyo looked at him again and move her hand to reach his when the door open suddenly and made her stop.

"Tomoyo!"

"Mother?"

Both of them looked up before stood in their feets when Sonomi acrossed the room while watching the clocked. "I need to go overseas tonight, they need me as soon as pos—" when she faced her daughter and found Tomoyo was not alone, she quite surprissed, "Eriol? Sorry, I didn't know you're here."

" _Konbanwa_ , Daidouji-sama" Eriol stood up then greets her with polite bow and smiled. Sonomi who still wearing her business suit replied him the same politeness and chuckling, "Oh, boy, you'll be my son-in-law in 3 weeks, you should start call me 'mother', you know."

Eriol took a glanced at Tomoyo by his left side before nodded to Sonomi, "Yes ...Mother."

"That's better," she smile satisfiedly.

Tomoyo examined her mother who looks in hurry and just got back from her office, "When you will be back, Mother?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sweetie," Sonomi frowned to her daughter. "It will be a few days, I hope. Call me if anything happens, okay?" She give Tomoyo a quicked hug and pecked on her cheeks then turned her body towards the door, "Have fun, kids." Eriol and Tomoyo had intentions to set her off when she suddenly turned back to them. "Eriol, it's late now and Tomoyo will be alone since the maids already went back. How about you stay here? Until I come back, perhaps?"

"Eh?" Both of them blinked in surprised.

"I'm not a child anymore, Mother, besides we have security guard here," Tomoyo walked towards her mother. Sonomi smiled, "I know, Sweetheart, but it will put my mind at ease if I knew someone—oh, well, your husband-to-be will take care of you while I'm gone."

"But, our maids were not here and the guest room need to be prepared."

"It won't be necessary. He will be your husband so Eriol can sleep in your room, Tomoyo," Sonomi looked at her future son-in-law. "Right, Eriol? What do you say?"

"It's..." he looked a bit uneasy. Shared a glance with Tomoyo who looked nervous then look at Sonomi who waited his answered. He felt bad for his mother-in-law and politely refuse, "...I didn't bring any clothes with me right now."

"Don't worry, Tomoyo got something for you to wear, she made a couple pyjamas or something."

"Mother!" Tomoyo's face turned red immediately. Eriol lost his words. Sonomi took this chance to leave and say good bye to them. She left, the door closed but neither of moved. Her back still faced Eriol who look at her. The awkward silent remaind until he broke it.

"Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo let out a deep sigh with her red face, "I'm sorry for my Mother's sudden request, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Please don't," he walked and stop beside her. "So, what should we do? Should I pretend to stay here, go back to my house then come back before her?"

"Well..." she look up a bit, her face still red as tomato. Tomoyo can felt her face warmer. "...would like to stay?"

He looks surprised for a moment before smile contently, "If you don't mind, then yes. I would love to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bathroom's door in Tomoyo's room opened. Eriol walked out. He was done took a shower and wear a simple blue pjyamas with small purple polkadot as the motive. One set for the short too. Tomoyo who wear a sleeveless pyjamas with the same motive like Eriol's walked towards him. "How is it? Is it fit? Or too small? Too big?" Her amethysts checked the pyjamas by wondering around him.

Eriol chuckled. "It's fit perfectly and very comfortable. Thank you, Daidouji-san."

She sighed in relief, "Is that so? And don't mention it, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"When did you made this?"

They walked accrossed the room, away from the bathroom, "After I got your size, I made this as trial before I start your wedding tux. I don't want to messed it up so..."

"I see," he smiled and nodded.

Tomoyo glancing at him before she cand feel her cheeks warmer, "Do... you... dislike it?"

"Hm?" Eriol look at her who was looking down with the long braided hair hide her embarrasement. She speak softer than usual and her face redder, "Uhm.. I mean... our matching pyjamas... it's childish... right?"

He blinked. Silent for seconds before giggling. When Tomoyo look up to see him, he put his hands on her head and patted it gently while saying, "Nope, I think it's cute, Daidouji-san."

Her cheeks didn't show any change from before while she looking at him gently and barely formed a bashful smile without declined any happiness. She was well aware her wish to wear couple pyjamas may be too girly for her husband-to-be. Although she made it, she also prepared to be rejected by Eriol if he dislike it. What a relief, he didn't. It put her at ease. At the same time, she remember what he said another day about she can ask him anything. He really did it. Tomoyo still got a faint pink on her cheeks when Eriol put down his hand and walked away from her who was already beside her bed. He mentioned about him never had or got any pair things from anyone. But, Tomoyo didn't quite hear it since her mind focused on one thing and even her expression become a bit curious so she asked him, "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hm?" Eriol turn half way towards Tomoyo.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be sleeping on your couch," He took a glance at the couch in the corner of her bedroom. "Don't worry, I won't disturb you."

As he continued to the couch, he could heard her footstep behind him. Eriol turn his body to her direction who was now three steps away from him. She didn't say anything so Eriol asked gently, "What it is, Daidouji-san?"

"I'll be sleeping on the couch too."

His blue eyes widen for a second before he took a glance where her bed was then look at Tomoyo again. The thought about her trying to be a good host was his first guess. However, with his power he knew it was not the case because she got something different in her mind. That 'something' was unknown for him or at least he didn't want to invade her privacy more than this, sleeping in her bedroom. So, Eriol put his trademark smile once again, "May I know why?"

Tomoyo wasn't expected to be asked right away but she didn't showed it in the face. Her first thought was Eriol would declined her and she would insist before he asked the reason. Seems like he knew already or maybe it's just her thinking too much? Tomoyo not sure, but she knew the answer. She nodded. Willingly to tell him, she took one step forward and gesturing him to lend her his ear. He step forward then leaned down, let her answered on his ear.

"Because..." she whispering softly, "I'll be your wife."

The blue eyes widen.

Slowly, they took their distance again but their eyes locked each other. Eriol's look quite expresionless. The first time Tomoyo saw him without a smile at all. On the contrary, it was noticeable that he was quite surprised. It made her somehow proud to herself because she did something that make him out of his (smile) habits. She smile gently and take his right hand in her palms.

"What kind a wife I am if I let my husband sleep on the couch?" She shook her head lightly, "No, I don't want to be like that. I want... if you are tired or feeling down or no matter where we are, you should remember, I'll be by your side."

Eriol remain expressionless for seconds. Looking at the beautiful lady who stated that she will be by his side regardless the situation. It's the first time anyone outside his family saying that to him. Especially, come from a normal girl without any power like his family. He knew Tomoyo more or less use his words from few days ago but he also knew she meant it. Every word. Like he did. Eriol smile gently and bring her hands to his lips. Gently kissed her fingers. "Thank you, Daidouji-san."

"You're welcome, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiled and kissed his forehead lightly as he bowed to kiss her fingers. Both shared a small laughter before letting a distance between them appeared. Tomoyo chuckling, "So, where should we sleep? On the couch or my bed?"

He let out a laugh, "You got me. I couldn't let my bride sleeping on the couch." She was cuckling when Eriol holding her hands as they walked to the bed. They climbed the bed from each other sides and laying down under the blanket. Tomoyo looking at him gently, "You should sleep, tomorrow you need to give your best in the concert."

"Will you be there?"

Tomoyo smiling, she could tell a hint of demand on his voice when asked her that. She didn't know exactly since when but she finds he is adorable when asking her. "Yes, I will. Your family too, right?"

"Ah, yes, because they want to meet you the day after tomorrow," he turn his body position towards her. "Did your mother told you about the meeting with my family?"

"Well, she did mention that I should wear a _furisode_ and buy some _wagashi_ ," she answered as followed his position so they are looking at each other. Somehow, Eriol didn't give the same aura like before whenever their topic was about his family. Before he quite sad and untouchable. Now, he... looks so much at ease. Content, if she need to added. Looking at her tenderly with a smile. Tomoyo did the same, "Is there anything else you want to add?"

"I guess no. You'll be fine, I think."

"You think? Well, it didn't sound convincing enough for me," Tomoyo chuckling. "Is there anything I need to know? Tell me about your family. You rarely talk about them."

Eriol shrugged, "It because I never talk about them to anyone since my family reputation was well-known."

She locked her ametysts to his sapphires, "You know that's not what I ask." Not about the family reputation but the family's members who raised him and how his relationship with them. Eriol knew it. However, he never mention it to anyone so he haven't get used to it. He also knew Tomoyo deserve to know about them because they will getting marriage. It may be arranged, but like Eriol didn't know her family specifically, Tomoyo was blind about his family members.

"The head of the family is my uncle, Clow Reed. He is my mother's brother and Sakura-san's father, Fujitaka-sensei's half-brother. After my parents died, he is my guardian so I started my training with him. Clow-sensei is a busy person, mostly Kaho-san and Ruby Moon was the one who was raised me. Whenever we've met, it was only about training."

"Wait, Ruby Moon is...?"

"She was my assitance, Sakura-san's sister in-law, remember? Ruby Moon is her fake names. In our _world_ , it's careless to use real name because with just a name there so many information you can get. Please don't be confuse if later they introduced themselves with different names although we are family."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "And by saying assistance... you mean...?"

"Yes, in our _world_ , nowadays it is common to have an assistance. We all have one. But, since Ruby Moon married and I was studied in England so she is not my full-time assitance anymore."

"I see..." She remembered another person, the tall foreign guy with black straight hair and blue eyes like a deep ocean, "then the one who always dropped you off and picked you up here... is he just a driver or...?"

"He is my manager. Have I not mention about him before?" Eriol smiled when Tomoyo shook her head lightly. "I must be forget because you took all my attention whenever I saw you, Daidouji-san."

The amethysts eyes become widen in the seconds her face turn red. Instinctively, she covers her eyes with right hand. " _Mou_... you smooth-talker," she added after playfully poke him with her other hand. Eriol smile looks satisfied as he defend himself, "Am I not allowed to tell the truth about my soon-to-be bride?" Tomoyo felt more embarrased so she let out a sigh as a sign of defeated. "Yes, you are allowed."

Eriol thanked her gleefully. Tomoyo trying to back to their previous topic, "So, you were saying your manager is...?"

"He was my caretaker in England. His name is Spinel Sun. Well, as you may guess, he is my new assitance but my uncle haven't approve it officially," he shrugged shortly.

"Is that so..." Tomoyo glancing the ceiling above them, sighing, "It makes me more nervous."

"You shouldn't," Eriol gently stroke away her hair on her face, "You are wonderful more than you know. I believe the world saw it like I do. Especially, my family."

" _Mou_... you..." She pinch his nose playfully. "I'll try to believe that." They shared a small laugh for seconds before Tomoyo remind him again, "You should sleep. Tomorrow is your big day."

"I wouldn't say it my big day. It isn't our wedding day and to add, the concert will be at 7 pm. I still want be with you until afternoon before I'll go to the hotel to preparing," he said while Tomoyo took his glasses slowly and put them on the near table beside the bed. She was smiling gently, caressing his hair when he closing his eyes to enjoy her touch, "What do you think?"

"Sounds great," Tomoyo's hand stopped its activity because Eriol's finger hold it and bring to his lips. He kissed her fingers before saying, " _Oyasuminasai_ , Daidouji-san..."

Tomoyo kiss his forehead at the same time and replied, " _Oyasumanasai_ , Hiiragizawa-kun..."

 _To be continue..._

* * *

yami2703 : I know!!! They are meant to be! God! Why Clamp didn't see that?

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX : Yes, they are 2nd cousin from mother's side. Their mother are cousins in this fic too. But, even Sakura and Tomoyo (in manga and anime) didn't know that fact untill Sonomi meet Fujitaka again in Clow Card Arc so I think it's quite make sense if I wrote Eriol-Tomoyo didn't know each other cousin. Don't you think?

James Birdsong: Thank you as always~

aleph-vody: hello~! Thank you for liking it too~! Please review again and let me know what do you think~

A/N: Next chapter, there will be meeting with Eriol's Family! As you guys know, Clow in this fic is Eriol's uncle. And I'm still wondering which character (from Clamp's other work) I should put as his family. If you have any suggestion or any Clamp's character you want to see in this fic (for example, like Kurogane have a crush on Tomoyo or Subaru is Eriol's 2nd cousin etc), please let me know~!

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	5. Iru kara

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Arranged Married. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch. 5. _Iru kara_

* * *

"Good morning, Tomoyo-san," said someone to her while she stirred awake. Blinking slowly, amethysts eyes can see her maid opening the curtain on her bedroom window. Tomoyo stay still for a ifew seconds as replied her maid greeting automaticaly, she wondering why she felt that she forgot abour something. But what?

Then her eyes wondering to a pyjama similar to hers in her maid hands who picked it up as laundry, that bring her memories about last night.

 _Hiiragizawa-kun!_

Tomoyo sat up onher bed and looking around but found no one by her side. It got her wondering if Eriol went out before she was awake? The heiress of Daidouji couldn't denied a dissappointed. She kinda hope the will spent the morning together. At least, for breakfast. But it definetely won't happen. She let out a sigh as an effort to understand that maybe he got important matters because tonight will be his debut performance in Japan. Yes, it could be that. Tomoyo tried to convincing herself.

 _But...he should wake me up..._

It surprisingly made her mood tone down a bit. Last night, her husband-to-be fell asleep easily, from his tiring day she assumed. However, Tomoyo stay awake a few minutes longer than Eriol. She spent a good amount of time to looking at the man. It's her first time sleeping with a guy beside her family actually, so she was nervous to be honest. At some degree, she kinda knew Eriol won't _touch_ her without her approval. Although, they just knew each other one week, she knew Eriol is a gentleman. It's endearing to her. Made her feel safe to be with Eriol.

Looking close up to the man, Tomoyo felt overwhelmed. He is so handsome and cute at the same time. His manner was flawless, also his maturity. She knew he was older than her but for his age, he is kinda more mature. It's like it's his nature. Tomoyo met some other heirs from others family at the parties that she attended with her mother since young age and from her (excellent, claimed by her best friends) observation so she knew when someone sincere or not. To be (truly) honest, she kinda surprise with Eriol. Tomoyo smiled warmly.

He is so kind...

Eriol always considering Tomoyo wishes or choice in anything for the past days they were together whenever they need to make decision for their wedding preparation. Even from their first meeting, he put her interest firsf than their families decision to arrange this wedding. He offered to put the wedding off if she has a boyfriend already, that really surprised Tomoyo. Touched her heart immediately. If what her best friend said about her observation skill was true then... this gentleman was too good to be true. She fell asleep with a content smile. With her one last thought was:

 _He will be my husband..._

The warm feeling inside her heart from last night made her hope that she could spent more time with him but find this morning it will not happen made her sad.

"Tomoyo-san, your friends are waiting in downstairs," the maid reminds her that Tomoyo has appointment with her best friends to spent the day in SPA before going to Eriol's concert.

"Thank you for reminding me," she smiled and asked her maid to serve the guests with breakfeast while she prepared herself for the day. When she got up and walked towards the bathroom, her maid also said that her luggages are ready for tomorrow.

Tomoyo look at those and blinking.

Ah.

She was almost forgot that she will spent some days in Eriol's family house to learn the tradition about his family! It means while her mother away, Eriol doesn't need to stay here. Somehow... it put her mood worse.

That's why when she went downstairs to meet her friends she didn't expected anything but absolutely not these—

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan~"

Chiharu grinning, Naoko looking at her knowingly, Rika blushed and tried very hard to not meet Tomoyo's eyes while only Sakura with her usual smile—greets her. Tomoyo replied with polite smiled the sit together with them. Along the way she could feel three pairs of eyes focused on her. Tomoyo looking at each of them and confused. Did she put something werid or something? So, she asked.

"Is something a matter, Chiharu-chan? Naoko-chan? Rika-chan?"

"It's unusual for you to wake up so late, Tomoyo-chan. Even Sakura-chan got here 5 minutes before you came downstairs," Naoko said still with those eyes that know something.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said regretfully, because she spent so much time watching Eriol sleep and end up late, "I didn't mean to make you waiting for so long."

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan, you're not that late and we are not waiting too long," Sakura smiled. Chiharu giggling, "That's because you just came, Sakura-chan. But the three of us are here before you."

Sakura smile sheepishly. Tomoyo felt bad. "I'm so sorry," she apologize the theee girls.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan, you must be..." Rika blushed even more and her voice got softer, "...exhausted..."

"Fufu~ I think I know _who_ made her exhausted last night~" Chiharu grinning again. Sakura tilting her head with confusion and for the first time Tomoyo copying the green eyed girl genture as she also didn't get what Chiharu mean.

"Uh?" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison.

Naoko adding both girls more confusion by said," Don't you have something to tell us, To-mo-yo-chan~?" Naoko's grinning was following Chiharu's.

"What?" Tomoyo still in the dark.

"U-uhm, I don't think it's our bussiness, girls," Rika said, still bashful.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo looking at the three who exchanging knowing glances before looking at their friend.

"When we eat breakfreast served by your maid, someone went downstairs in hurry and talking on the phone quitely." Naoko started the explanation.

Tomoyo knew it instantly and just said, "Oh."

"Who?" asked Sakura.

Chiharu who is still grinning, winked, "Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol?" Sakura looking at Tomoyo, "Did you met him this morning? But... weren't you just wake up?"

"Oh, uhm, no, I didn't meet him this morning," now, it did ring any bell for Tomoyo, she knew where this conversation is going, "but last night."

Sakura silent for seconds till she got what it means and scream, "Hoeeeeeeeeeee?!"

Naoko and Chiharu giggling while Sakura and Rika blushing. Tomoyo got a faint pink on her cheeks when she shook her heads and said, "No, it's not what four of you think. Last night, we didn't do anything."

Recognizing the serious tone in Tomoyo's voice, they listening what happen last night without Tomoyo saying anything that she was dissappointed to wake up alone this morning. However, the other four got the sour mood so wisely didn't mention this again.

"We need to go, it's almost our appointment time," Rika said so they are get going and pempered theirselves in the salon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her mood increased after spent time with her best friend and what brightening her day was a text from Eriol. It said that he want to meet Tomoyo before the event start. She couldn't help but smiling since reading the message. Tomoyo still sad about this morning, however the chance to meet him overshadowed those and she put her best to look nice in his event.

Tomoyo let her friends know that she will go to backstage first before sit with them in audience seating. After they were seperated, Tomoyo heading to the room from Eriol's message. She got stopped by some staffs who asked her but following Eriol's instruction, by giving them her name, they let her in. While searching the room, she bumped to someone and took back steps.

Tomoyo muttering, "I'm so—"

"Are you alright?" A calmed voice with concerned tones asked her after she felt someone hold her arms to keep her steady. Tomoyo looking up to the taller man. He had black long hair which tied up and being put on top of his right shoulder. Rounded wire-glasses and chinesse themed clothes. He look familiar somehow although Tomoyo sure this is their first met.

"Miss?"

"Oh, yes, I'm alright." Tomoyo snapped from her train thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was careless, Sir."

"No harm done, Miss," he smiled gently. At that, Tomoyo got the feeling that he saw that smile before. Almost similar to Eriol's smile. "It's my fault too since I'm wondering the way out."

"For the exit, you can go to turn right after the 3rd room and there are staffs around them so you can asked if you are still unsure, Sir," Tomoyo smiled friendly while directing a way out that she knew to the taller man who thanked her then walked away. Her eyes still following the taller man. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she met him before. Or at least saw him somewhere.

Tomoyo continued her searching for the room. And when she found it, her smiles widen, her beating hearts raising before she knocked the door. She could hear Eriol answered then when it opened, both are giving a happy smiles. Clearly pleaseant to see each other.

"Hiiragizawa-kun," said Tomoyo.

Just his name but she put how she felt all day in that and for a fraction second, Eriol looks surprised for the first time since Tomoyo met him. But it didn't last long, only a flash then he look at her so different than before. Much warmer in those blue eyes behind wire-glasses. In the way that make Tomoyo blushed a bit.

He wore a suit were not help at all. Eriol look dashing in those navy blue suit, black shirt and unfixed tie. In fact, Tomoyo need to ducked her head a bit because she could feel her face felt too warm. It didn't gone unnoticed by the man, but as a gentleman, he didn't mention it and just saying with gentle smile, "Please come in, Daidouji-san."

When they are walking to a couch inside, Eriol apologize for looking untidy. Tomoyo said, "I think I'm the one who need to say sorry to disturb yo—" stopped when Eriol grabbed her fingers gently.

"Please, don't," they stood facing each other. Eriol smile, "I'm the one who asked you to come," and he locked his blue eyes to amtheysts. Intensely. "Because I want to meet you."

At that, her beating heart racing so fast and her cheeks formed a semi-official(?) pink colour since she was blushing under his gazing. It's make her nervous but also happy inside so she couldn't hold her bashful smile that also showed that she shared his sentiment to meet too.

"Then, at least, would you let me fix your tie?" She touched his tie with her other hands and when Eriol let go their hands then Tomoyo done her job. He couldn't look away from looking at her. She can feel it even with her eyes focused to fixing his tie. It makes her smitten. After her finished and reluctantly to let her hands fall, Eriol wrapped them tenderly in his. Tomoyo looking up to meet his eyes to find regret in them.

"I want to apologize for leaving this morning..."

She blinked. The feeling from this early day, return. "Oh." The dissapointed tone were noticeable.

"I didn't want to wake you up because you look so beautiful," he said and smiled when saw her face turned red while whispering a small 'oh'. It took a moment for her to chuckled as she asked, "And I'm not at this moment?"

"Let's just say... I can't wait to be your husband," said Eriol as he leaned down so his forehead touched her's. The implication from his words successed to make her flattered and more embarrassed. Tomoyo giggling. Eriol smiled, whispering, "Daidouji-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can I hold you?"

She blinked then seconds later answered, "Yes."

Eriol wrapped her waist with his hands and burried his face on her neck while Tomoyo touched his nape of neck with her fingers. Both were closing their eyes. Inhaling the others scents. Savouring the wramth that their shared. By doing that, they admitted what it is.

Eriol said it first, "I miss you..."

It seems silly if logic could give comments because they spent last night together. True, they didn't do anything beside (literally) sleeping. But, either Tomoyo and Eriol could felt that they are closer than before. They just met last week and everyday they spent time together, its creating something between them. Neither think that this is silly because it is what it is.

"I miss you too," Tomoyo seconded.

They meant it and they knew.

Someone knocked the door, and they reluctantly put some distance but still holding each other. A staff let Eriol know to be ready from the outside because the event will begin soon. Eriol assured the staff that he'll be ready. He looking at Tomoyo, caressing her right cheek. Smiling, he asked, "Do you want me to stay over this night?"

"I don't think you should," she said with small smile as her hands now resting on his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

Blinked, Tomoyo chuckled. This is the first time Eriol asked twice after she answered any of his questions for the same topic. Usually, he accepted whatever answer she gave him. But, now it sounds like he wished Tomoyo to change hers. Like he wanted to stay over with her again. For a gentleman like him, it's adorable. She chuckled.

"Hopefully sure," she look at him warmly. Letting him know that she got what he meant. "I'll come to your house tomorrow to meet your family and stay there for days so I can learn about the tradition. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I do." He laughs a little, "In fact, I don't think I will be forget with Sakura's sister-in-law and my aunt frequently asking me about when they can meet you personally."

"They did?" She sounds worried.

Eriol assured her, "Fear not, Daidouji-san. They just want to meet you."

"No, I'm just— uhm..." Tomoyo trailing and lost her words. She was not a liar, however whenever her friends need her to lie so she can protected them, she could tell a lie. It's not like she has intention to lie to her future husband but she didn't want him to concerned him unnecessary. She just want to assured him that she was fined. At the moment, her eyes locked with his, the words just left her. His gazing like stated that he knew even before she said it. Just from her voice without any words. She sighed, conceded, "I was just afraid they won't like me to be your wife..."

Tomoyo knew this marriage was arranged but it requested by her family. So, there will be a chance that she won't be liked by his. She couldn't help it to feel pressured. Eriol know this and reassuring her that, "I will always by your side, don't worry." She instantly relax at his words.

"Will you?"

Eriol nodded, "Promise."

It earned him a grateful smile that he returned before someone knocked the door again. "Hiiragizawa-san? You are up."

"I'm coming," he said then released her. "Will you wait for me after? I want to send you home personally."

She nodded, smiled and kiss his cheek, "Good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eriol take a bow towards his audience, exchanging a quick glance towards Tomoyo, before he sit down and started playing piano. He couldn't repressed a smile as he was playing. This song is about a cherised feeling about someone and the heiress of Daidouji filled his mind. It's not surprising, actually, she always on his mind since they met last week.

When he woke up this morning with her by his side, he obviously captivated by her beauty. Yes, she were not wear make up (not that she needed it, in his opinion) but it strucked him that... this person will be the one he'd fine on his side for the rest for their life. So beautiful, humble, and gracefull even in her sleeping state. If he didn't know any better, he thought she was a holy spirit or even an angel. His lips curves a smile. Adoring the pretty soul beside him.

And then, the moment was broken by his cell phone. His uncle calling and he remembered that he should picked up his family from the airport this morning. Hastily, he changed his clothes and went out. Usually, Eriol was not the type who forgot his family appointment like this. He was really ashamed so he couldn't mention his real reason for not waking Tomoyo up before he left. This is the first time, his mind full of someone that make him happy all the time and even forgot about his family.

He got it bad.

Tomoyo looks beyond beautiful tonight. Her knee length-sleeve less lavender dress wrapped her curves perfectly. And her amethysts captivating his attention from the world. It took all his effort to not kiss her and not letting her go at all. All he could think just one:

She will be my wife.

To be continue...

* * *

aleph-vody: Hello~ thank you for your review too! I'm glad if you like it and I'm sorry I updated this far too long *bow*

James Birdsong: Thank you as always~!

Citrine Ruby and Sapphire: not yet hihi~ :)

HarmoniaFreak: TOTALLY AGREE! Hahahaha yeah, Clamp really should make them together! They just... so cute! God! Hehe I hope this chapter please you and other reader too!

mmlove. 1718: Yes, it's my intention to finish this (although I don't know for how long). Suppossed to be 4 or 5 more chapter till the end. I'll see if Subaru can appear and got role or just as guest on the wedding or not but I can definitely say that Kurogane will appear! Wait for it!

Thank you so much for those who still reading and waiting for this fic, I hope I'll finish it and wish me luck! Please review and let me know what do you think about this story! Do you like it?


	6. Ironna

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. All the characters in here are belong to Clamp even though they were from other Clamp's series. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Cross-over with other Clamp's character. Failed humour. Arranged Married. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch. 6. _Ironna_

* * *

Tomoyo put the comb down after make sure her hair are neatly down framing her face. She used waterfall braid styles on her hair and navy blue _furisode_ with plum blossom as its motives while cream (almost gold) _obi_ on her body to hold it together. For matched the kimono, Tomoyo put plum blossom hair accesorries on her hair. She put a distances between her and the mirror to circle around and checked if there anything she missed or wrong with her look. When she doing it, there are knocks outside her room.

"Come in," she said without turning from the mirror. Tomoyo still focused on her mind to looking for anything wrong so it took her a few seconds to realized someone has come in her room but without any words. She find it weird because if her maid come, usually they will stated whatever they need to her. Either for collecting her laundry or informing her something like if her mother called her and the guest waiting. So, when Tomoyo turn around to she was surprised to find, "Hiiragizawa-kun!"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Daidouji-san," he smiles when she fully turned and walked towards him. Tomoyo smiles happily, " _Ohayou gozaimasu._ Why you didn't say anything when you come in? I've made you waiting."

"I'm sorry, I'm truly captivated just by looking at you and found the words leaves me instantly," he clasped her hands and kiss it gently, successfully turning Tomoyo's face red drastically. Her bashful smiles curves before she kiss his forehead as he bend to kiss her hand, "I'm flattered, thank you."

His smiles becomes warmer whenever Tomoyo did that. It gives him a relaxation effect as he stood straight with his long sleeves chinese themed clothes in dark blue and looking at her again. "Are you ready?"

"I think yes," she turned around again to look at the mirror, "what do you think? Is there something I should add? Is it too much?"

"You are perfect, Daidouji-san. I thought I saw Kaguya-hime, the princess of the moon for a second when I was speechless," they look at each other in the mirror as Eriol admitted truthfully.

Tomoyo giggled. "Princess of the moon? Did you knew about that already?"

Eriol blinked, asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my cousins from my father's family calls me that for years since we were small. Actually, they call me 'Tsukuyomi-sama'. I never understand where that come from and then suddenly you said the similar thing," she explained. "Did you met them and they told you?"

He chuckled, "Unfortunetely no. I have met some of them and they never mention about it. But, I can see where your 'title' come from, Tsukuyomi-sama." Tomoyo turned again to him to said something about the nicknames but before she said anything, Eriol fingers brushed her cheek gingerly as if she was something precious. He looking at her tenderly, even he spoke in whisper that hold the truth in reality, "You are so beautiful..."

Not just her look but he could see her aura. So pure, warm and kind even though she doesn't have any spiritual power.

A little tint of pink added on her cheeks.

"I believe it's because there is a handsome gentleman with me..."

Eriol eyes slightly widen. Although, she used a teasing tone but Eriol knew she meant it the moment her eyes (trying to secretly) checking him out before she said it. He let out a small laughs before pressed their forehead together, "Now... who is the smooth talker?"

"I have a great teacher, Hiiragizawa-kun," she rubs their noses together playfully while giggling. Letting a warm feeling spread inside, both smiling happily.

"You are so adorable, Daidouji-san."

"It's my teacher legacy, don't you think, Hiiragizawa-kun?" They laughs together and in between, their fingers found each other then interwind. Eriol laughs still in polite side but it is genuine and he never felt this kind of thing before towards someone. This is the most comfortable moment that they felt in each other company. They felt at ease and indescribable delighted that they never felt like these with someone else.

When his laugh faded, he asked softly but she can hears the intention and (kind of) pleading clearly, "I would like to kiss you...May I?"

She knew the kiss he meant was not innocent kiss like on her hand. It will be her first kiss with anybody and unknown to her, it will be his first kiss too. It's something important for both of them and both are nervous also willing to do it. Tomoyo answered shyly, "...Yes."

Eriol leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently.

—-—-

Blue eyes locked with amethyst eyes when both its owner heard someone coughing and break their attentions. Eriol and Tomoyo turned to outside the car which door are opened. Eriol's Assistant standing holding the car's door, informed, "We are here, Master Eriol."

The bespectaled Hiiragizawa heir blinked before his blue eyes wandering around and recognized his family house. They are arrived in their destination and he didn't realized it sooner because he and his intended busy gazing at each other eyes. They did that since their first kiss in Daidouji residence. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Never in Eriol's life he was so distratcted that even he didn't pay attention to his surrounding. It never happened before so he feel awkward when his assistant/manager caught him off guard.

"Yes, of course," Eriol put his polite smile like usual, "thank you, Spinel."

He went out off the car then offered his hand to help Tomoyo. She took it then standing beside him as Spinel once again informed that he will took Tomoyo's luggage in he room. Both thanked the manager and walked towards the front door. Still holding hands.

"Nervous?" Eriol asked, opening the door for her. She nodding stiffly. They open their shoes and went inside.

"Do you know how many of them will be there?"

"Fear not, Daidouji-san. Only 8 of them, including Fujitaka-san and Nadeshiko-san and you've met my father's niece, Kaho-san. Also, Sakura-san sister-in-law. You'll be fine," he squeezed her hand gently and it calmed her when she look at his loving smile. It warmed her heart and took her worries off. She let her smile curved as a thank you. Eriol led them to the room where his family used as a gathering room. He knocked a three times after he and her get in _seiza_ position in front of _shoji._

" _Oji_ -sama, I've brought my future bride."

Tomoyo instantly blushed when Eriol stated that. She didn't know that he just inquired to mention the heiress name. The status showed that he took it heartly this arranged marriage instead to keep it formally in front of his family. All of his family hear his message loud and clear. That's why, Tomoyo could hear somethig (like woman's giggling?). She blinked the reason of it since she didn't get it.

"Come in, Eriol." His uncle said.

Eriol open the _shoji_ and enter the room full of _tatami_ then back to in _seiza_ position on two flat cushion facing the family. Tomoyo who was beside Eriol, bowing formally before straight up and really looking at her intended family who all in same sitting style with both of them. Her left side, she could see her aunt and uncle, Sakura's mother and father wearing dark grey _kimono_ with matching silver _obi_ , smiling at her. Nadeshiko's right side, sit a red brownish hair woman in cream _houmongi_ with brown _obi._ Her aunt's daughter-in-law, Nakuru Kinomoto or Ruby Moon, looks like trying to not grinning to much. Tomoyo replied with smile before her eyes glancing towards the opposite of the Kinomotos. In her and him left side, sit Kaho Mizuki and two boys. One was teenager with white _kimono_ from Heian era and the other wearing blue _kimono_ was bespectaled young man looks like a bit older than Tomoyo but younger than Eriol. He looks like the exact copy of the man who sat opposite of Eriol.

"Daidouji-san, let me introduce to you, my mother's big brother and the head of this family, Clow Reed," said Eriol with politely directing his hand towards the last bespectaled man in this room who was smile at her warmly. His hair is long in pony tail rested on right shoulder, wearing the same chinese themed clothes like Eriol. His smiles resembles Eriol's and Tomoyo felt she saw the man somewhere. She thought quickly and recognized.

Amethysts eyes widen a bit after looking at Clow Reed.

"Nice to see you again, Miss."

"Ah..!" Tomoyo gasped softly, covering her lips. He was the man from yesterday.

"Have you two met before?" Eriol asked after seeing his uncle and his intended reaction. Tomoyo glancing at Eriol, nodding.

"At your concert, when I went to your room, I was bumping to your uncle. He was looking for the way out so I told him. But, I didn't know he was your uncle." She looking at Clow and bow regretfully, "Please forgive my ignorance, Clow-san."

"No harm done, Miss," the older man said.

"My, my, you couldn't wait for one day, could you, Clow?" The woman with butterfly motives _houmongi_ chuckled. All of them, exclude Tomoyo, knew that Clow could get out from the hotel without problem even without asking someone. So, it was clear to them that it was intention to meet Tomoyo. Clow smiles to her wife, "You could say that, Yuuko."

"She is my aunt, Clow-ojisama's wife, Ichihara Yuko," Eriol continue to introducing his family. "Behind them was their assistants." He said towards two girls sit behind Yuko, "Maru and Moro," then pointing at two man behind Clow, "Cerberus and Yue."

He continued to their left side, "You've met before, Kaho-san, she is my father's cousin daughter." Eriol point at the heian teenager, "He is Sumeragi Subaru, an onmyoji, Yuko-obasama's nephew and," the bespectaled young man look like Clow smiling to her when Eriol mention his name, "My cousin. Watanuki Kimihiro, Clow-ojisama and Yuko-obasama's son."

Lastly he pointing at the Kinomoto's, "You knew, my uncle's half brother, Fujitaka-san and his wife, Nadeshiko-san. Lastly, my former assistant and their daughter-in-law, Ruby Moon."

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, please take care of me," she bowing to them and their replied in the same kind. After the formality introducing, Watanuki served them all a tea.

"How's your mother doing, Tomoyo?" Yuko asked. "Last time I saw her was last year."

"She is still busy, always traveling around Japan and Europe to maintain our business."

"I heard she is the reason your wedding date is so soon." Nakuru said.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry if it's inconvenience."

"No worries, dear, it was expected," Clow said. At that, Tomoyo a bit curious. Either he meant about Sonomi's busy schedule or he knew it will happened before hand. Before she decide which one, Nakuru cut her thought with new topic.

"Hey, when both of you will take pre-wedding picture? It's not much time left till the wedding."

"Oh, uhm," Tomoyo and Eriol glancing at each other, "We haven't talk about it because Hiiragizawa-kun's con–"

"Wait," Yuko said sternly. All of them stop talking and turned their head towards her, except her husband who just smile. "Did you just call Eriol by his surname?"

"Ah? Yes..."

Yuko glancing at Eriol, "and if I recall you called Tomoyo by her surname, right?"

"Yes." Eriol asnwered was followed by group's gasp (except Clow of course). "What is it?" Eriol asked.

Watanuki quite confused, "Don't you think that it's weird? To call her by surname?"

"It is wrong, Eriol!" Nakuru said.

Yuko sighed, "You should call each other by your name, when you two be married and got the same 'Hiiragizawa' name then what should you call each other?"

"I thought I will need to call him ' _goshujin-sama_ '," Tomoyo tilted her head a bit to the left, "won't I?"

"Well, it is not wrong, Tomoyo-chan," Nadeshiko chuckled along with Fujitaka and Clow. While Nakuru eyes shoot a glance at Yuko and they both curved the same smirk at the young couple.

" _Goshujin-sama ka_? Heeeee..." Yuko laughs together with Nakuru. The inside jokes only the married couples that got the meaning and leaves Tomoyo, Watanuki and Subaru blinked in confused, although Eriol knew what his uncle's wife meant. Especially with the teasing tone Yuko used when said, "You are lucky, aren't you, Eriol?"

The innocent trio looking at Eriol who put his calm smile as he agreed, "Yes, I am, oba-sama."

"Speaking of names," Clow took their attention, "You should select a fake name to use after you married Eriol, Tomoyo-san."

The Daidouji heiress asked curiously, "May I know why?"

"It is unwise in _our_ _business_ _world_ to use real name and birth date since by it everything information about someone can be revealed," Watanuki explained it to her.

"Then, does that mean your name isn't the real one?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. He shakes his head softly before answered, "No, my name is real one because I will be the head after Clow-ojisama. Only the heir keep the real one, so here only my uncle, Subaru and my name is real."

Tomoyo glancing at Sakura's father and mother, "That's mean..." Both Kinomoto's nodding her silent question. Fujitaka explained further, "After my mother divorced with my father, he told my mother the importance of the name so she followed his demand for the sake of me. My mother was just normal human, maybe that's why I was born nothing special like Clow's abilities and so I couldn't be my father's heir. However..."

"Blood are thicker than water," Clow continued his half-brother explanation. "The magic in my father's blood skip Fujitaka-oniisama but his children Touya and Sakura has it."

"Wh-what?" Tomoyo surprised.

"That's why I can married with Touya without arranged like you guys," Nakuru adding. Tomoyo asking for sure, "Are you guys means that Sakura-chan and Touya-onisama can do magic?"

The family exchange glancing at each other as if to confirmed their answer silently and decide which one who will to voice the conclusion. Eriol took the initiative, "Yes, they are. Do they not tell you?"

Tomoyo shook head slowly, "No." She wondering for a while before asking cautiously, " Is it forbidden to tell people? I mean, normal people outside the one who married the family?"

"Well, technically, it was just silent aggrement, another unwritten rules, Tomoyo," said Yuko with unreadable expression. "We could tell them and usually the result was not positive respond."

"It's hard to explain something that other's couldn't see or sense," Eriol said with the same expression with Yuko. Tomoyo somehow knew this topic is sensitive in the family. Looks like all of them got bad experience in the past about their abilities. No wonder Sakura and her brother never told her about their magic.

"Then... why Eriol is the heir? I thought your son would be your heir?" Tomoyo glancing at Watanuki. "Is there any requirement to be the head of the family?"

"Good questions, Tomoyo!" Yuko snickering. "It was easy, the head should have enough magic to do the fortune-telling. To see the future, like Clow."

"Then... Watanuki-san..."

"Nope," Nakuru declined Tomoyo's missunderstanding. "Both of them can do that."

Tomoyo blinked. Tilted her head a bit, still considering the reason why Clow choose his nephew to be his heir and not his own son. Yuko giggling. "So, me and Clow decide the one who will be the next by throwing a coin."

"What?!" Nakuru shocked. Correctly voicing Tomoyo and Eriol's thoughts, "I've never heard of this. Choosing a heir by coin."

"You've got to be kidding," Watanuki looking at his parent in disbelief. Not that he want to be the head of this family like his father or jelous about Eriol became the heir, it's just that it sound so silly.

Eriol calmly said his knowleadge about it, "I thought Clow-ojisama decide it when you asked me and Kimihiro to use this key," he put out a key with sun symbol that took Tomoyo's attention. "You and Yuko-obasama said whoever can change this key to its original form will be the heir."

"It is true and you are the one who can use it besides me," Clow chuckled. "Well, just for fun, we flip a coin to see which one and then asked both of you to change the key with your magic. The result are the same. You are the heir."

Eriol and Watanuki exchange glances then the younger one face palmed. He was to often to see the unique behaviour of his parents while Eriol sighed with small smiles. At the moment he felt someone staring at him and turned his head to see who, his blue eyes found his intended staring at his key.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Will you show me?" She asked with serious face

Eriol blinked to process what actually Tomoyo meant. "Show you...to change the key?" He want to make sure he didn't miss the meaning. And he didn't. Tomoyo nodding. Eriol looking at his uncle who looks amused. Silently asked a permission. Clow only said, "You are the owner, so it's up to you."

He once again looking at Tomoyo to make sure she want to witness such an usual thing. Magic were not common and from previous experiences, Eriol always took precaution to perform magic in front of normal people. He has a slightly doubt but it was gone after he remember Tomoyo will be his wife, hence she will see more in future wether they want or not so better knew her reactions now than later.

"I will show you," Eriol smiled to her and stand up. He took three steps back from the family before holding up the key and murmuring the incantation. There are magic circle with sun symbol in the center glowing under his legs. Tomoyo blinked several times before her eyes sparks with wonder towards his future husband who held a long sun shaped staff.

She never witnesses any kind of magic so she didn't have any expectation to be honest. Tomoyo was just curious about how the tiny key will evolved and... it beyond any her imagination. She didn't quite sure what it is but Eriol with the sun shaped staff in his hand look different. It's like his charisma level went up drastically and the bride-to-be couldn't look away. Eriol look so handsome and magnificent, it made her heart beating so fast which causing her to blush a bit.

Her eyes met his and Eriol need to use all he could to not gasped loudly. This is the first time he used magic in front of normal people and didn't find any hints of scared about his ability. Tomoyo find his ability, looking at his magic with admiration and it warms his heart deeply. Even he need to blinked several times to put away some water in his eyes that threatening to fall any second. He never felt such an aporoval (about his magic) from the normal people outside business related.

He smiled warmly and she replied with tender bashful smile.

"My, my, aren't we feel _hot_ now, are we?" Yuko giggling with Nakuru broke the couple moment and Tomoyo looking at her surrounding. Subaru and Watanuki avoided looking at her with both faces red. The elders and others mostly wearing amused smile at them and it made her somehow felt like they caught her and Eriol did something inappropriate—although they just staring at each other— so her face turned more deeper shade of tomato and her amethysts found _tatami_ more interesting at this moment.

Unbeknown to her, it was actually quite intimate since the ones which magic could see the intensity of their staring that splashing romantic feeling everywhere, it kind of like they just kissing eagerly in normal people eyes. Eriol didn't mind it so he chuckled when found Tomoyo blushing. It's endearing.

Took a pity of her, Clow remind them to back to the topic which is, "So, is there any name that you want to use as alias?"

 _to be continue..._

* * *

Your Candle on The Water: I'm so glad you review last chapter! X'D the kiss scene here just for you! u you've made my day!

Thanks for reading! Can you guess what name Tomoyo will use? Give me your thought about this story! Just FYI, this story will be end on chap 9, it will be the wedding of course. So, please be with me till the end and wish me luck!

Next!

Tomoyo's family! Can you guess which Clamp's character who will be her relatives?


	7. Aisuru

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. All the characters in here are belong to Clamp even though they were from other Clamp's series. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Sappy proposal moment. Arranged Married. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch. 7. _Aisuru_

* * *

"Tsukuyomi~!"

Tomoyo paused a second before looking up at the one who just came in with more books to give to her. She was reading a book about Eriol's family ancestor. She almost thought the one who call her was her cousin because only them call her that. But, then she remember that it was her alias name for now. After in the morning meeting with Eriol's family, her soon-to-be husband choose her nickname which always used by her (paternal) cousins to used. Tomoyo couldn't say anything due to shocked that everyone agree. At least, she was used to be call by that name. Tomoyo spent the whole afternoon to sit down to read and be taught by Yuko, Kaho and Nakuru about family's history and abilities or important family's tradition ceremony.

"Nakuru-san," The dark haired girl put down the book she was reading while waiting and stand up to help Sakura's sister-in-law carrying some of the book. It's all about ritual magic that she need to know regarding Eriol's abilities. She may not have any magic but she could help him prepare anything that he need.

"If you don't want to call me 'Ruby Moon' like Eriol, please call me just Nakuru, Tsukuyomi," said Nakuru after putting the books on the table before sit down beside Kaho in front of Tomoyo.

She sat down again and Tomoyo apologize, "Ah, yes, I'm sorry." It's looks like it will take time to get used to it. Nakuru grins and waved her hand while told her that Tomoyo will get it in time so don't sweat it. Yuko chuckled, she sat beside Tomoyo, "Well, before I forgot, Tomoyo-chan, we have a ceremony before the wedding. It was called _Arainagasu_. It's a tradition in spiritual world to purify any bad luck and start the marriage day with a fresh start spiritually. It should be done on new moon based on lunar calender and it will be the day before your wedding. 2nd September."

"Oh, where this ceremony will be held?"

"Well, traditionally the couple need to stay under waterfall the hall night. However, nowadays... 'cleanwater' are very rare, let alone a 'clean waterfall'," said Yuko.

Tomoyo titled her head a bit, "Clean water?"

"Mistress Yuko means that the water which is not contaminated by people and spirit also very old water because usually have their own magic. Therefore, in you and Eriol's _Arainagasu_ , you just need clean water from 4 different place in north, east, south and west." Nakuru explained to Tomoyo. Kaho adding, "Then those four clean water will be brought to my shrine. Tsukimine shrine. It will be the place where _arainagasu_ for you and Eriol will be held."

"How do I find these clean water?"

"Don't worry about it, Tsukuyomi," Nakuru smiled, "My husband, Subaru, Kimihiro and his best friend, Shizuka Doumeki already start searching and colecting those water. Master Clow gave them direction so all will be fine~!"

"Oh," Tomoyo felt bad because she troubled those people. Even Kimihiro's best friend that never met her. When she told her concern about it, Nakuru just laughed and said that Doumeki was a man from a temple too like Kaho and her husband, Seichiro Mizuki, so he knew these stuff. Even though he was quite powerful as a priest son with his natural exorcistsm ability, based on Nakuru, Doumeki couldn't see a spirit. It made her felt better because those people have the magic and it was their field. Then, she asked, "What should I do in the ceremony?"

"There will be 2 places mirroring each other. Each one has a basket of water for you and the other for Eriol. The two of you will wear a white _nagajuban_ without any other things," Kaho explained. "No rings or ear rings or glasses or underneath the _nagajuban_."

Amethysts eyes widen, "You mean..."

"No underwear too, Tomoyo-chan~ fufu," Yuko teased when Tomoyo's face reddened.

"Then," Kaho took pity of her because of Yuko's teasing and continued, "Both of you will have to sit on a stone in front of the baskets which will contain the clean water from 4 places. Your elders will took turn to wash you from head with water dipper."

"Elders?"

"The one who will bless and erase your bad luck from your family. You need 4 elders in your family to do that," Yuko said. "For Eriol, me, Clow, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko will do it."

"Ah, then... for my family, my mother... and... Can Nadeshiko-obaasama do it for me too?"

"Sorry, dear, 1 person for each family," Kaho informed her gently. "Maybe you can discussed it with your mother first."

Tomoyo nodded and look unfocus reading the rules for ceremonies. Yuko grinned and grab the young woman attention by saying, "Say, Tomoyo-chan, do you have a wish?"

She blinked. Several times. Not understanding the question.

"A wish?"

"Yes, I can grant you any wish if you have one," Yuko gave a meaningful smile, "with a price, of course. But, you can consider it as a wedding gift from me."

"Mistress Yuko stingy! You can't call it a gift if she has to pay!" Shocked Nakuru.

"It still count as one. Because usually people come to me and asked me to grant their wish but for our new family member, I asked her first," Yuko shrugged. "So, Tsukuyomi~ do you have a wish?"

"Hmmm," she looked toughtful because searching what she want. Seconds past, the image of Eriol came to her mind as she closed her eyes. His peaceful face while sleeping, his gentle laughs and kisses, his blue eyes that captivated Tomoyo's world instantly, all of it made her lips curved gently.

"Ah...yes, I have one," she said.

Yuko asked, "What is your wish?"

"I wish... I wish for my husband protection. His safety. His health. I wish for his happiness," because if Eriol happy, Tomoyo will be more than happy. Not necessary need to be happy with Tomoyo. She will be fine as long as Eriol Happy. Even without her.

The other three women look stunned with Tomoyo's wish. Slowly, Tomoyo opened her eyes to get three pairs of eyes with awe looked focused on her. "Uh... um? _Minna-san_?"

They smiled warmly at her, at last, Yuko said, "Maybe this is the first wish I couldn't grant."

"Eh?" Tomoyo confused.

"Only you can grant it," Yuko winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She told you that?" Eriol sounds genuinely surprised after Tomoyo retelling to him while they are walking towards their room after dinner with his family. Tomoyo nodded. She quite didn't get the meaning but for Eriol who knew how Yuko usually running her (wish) shop business to tell her that it means something. If what his aunty's intention were the same with his prediction, it warms his heart.

"What do you think what she meant?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smiled, "Well, maybe we should let the time to answer that."

Tomoyo smiles while nodding. When they arrived at the guest room for Tomoyo sleeping which was located beside Eriol's, he stop, "Wait a moment, I have something for you. Would you like to come and wait in my room?"

"May I?"

"Of course, in another two weeks you'll be sleeping here with me as my wife, so why not now?"

Her cheeks turned rosy colour as her lips curved a bashful smile, but she went in first after Eriol opened and hold the door for her to came in. "Please, sit first, I'll get it now."

Tomoyo nodded when Eriol went to another room. She walked around and noticed that his room were minimalist and efficient. Only necessity furniture there and the personal touch only a miniature of piano and a frame on top of a small table beside the bed. She walked closer to the bed and looking at the photograph. It shows 3 people, a bespectacled boy, a man with same features with the boy and a woman who has a feminine features of Clow Reed with a blue eyes. Eriol and—

"They were my parents," said Eriol from behind her. Tomoyo's startled eyes turned around to his voice, she apologize, "Forgive me, I—" but stopped after her amethysts couldn't find blue eyes in her sight until she looked down and found the blue eyes there. Eriol still in his blue _changshan_ (like when he picked he up in the morning), one knee bent on the floor with glasses-free blue eyes. He was smiling with his hands hanging mid air holding a small blue velvety box. It was opened in front of Tomoyo who kept blinking.

A bit confused, a bit overwhelmed.

"I know our marriage was arranged but I never knew that I'll meet someone so special like you," Eriol's eyes without his glasses looks like a navy blue and it showed how deep his meaning behind his words. "Everyday we spent together gave me more happiness that I have in my entire life. To this point, I'm positive... I couldn't life a day without you. You may have not a magic but you charmed me more than any magic I know."

Waters gathering very fast in amethysts eyes. She keep blinking yo held her tears even though now her vision getting blurry.

"I've falling in love with you, Tomoyo."

A tear fallen from her eyes.

He never called her by her first name. This is the first time and Tomoyo understood the meaning behind it. Eriol didn't mention Tomoyo full name with her family name because what he meant that he focused on her alone. Without the burden or shadow as Daidouji heiress. Just a woman named Tomoyo. Only her. And that's was like a miracle for a heiress like Tomoyo.

"This morning, when I picked you up, I was thinking, 'God, I love this woman' and I want to asked you this because my heart choose to. Not my family, not because of your family. Just my heart want to be selfish this time."

Her cheeks glistened with tears. She knew what he meant by being selfish. As a heir and heiress, normally people always told the what to do so they could hold the prestige of their family name. It happened to her too. For them, to do something what they want was considered selfish. Tomoyo couldn't do anything beside covering her lips to hold any sobbing more than this. Looking straight to those navy eyes that full of emotion for her... it... just too much...

"Will you marry me, Tomoyo?"

Undoubtly.

"...yes..." she stried to talk properly but her chest tightened inside and she sobbed clearly now. Eriol smile lit up instantly. He put the rings on her left hand and rose up. "Thank you, Tomoyo," he embraced her gently. "I'm sorry I made you cry, are you alright?"

She burried her face on his collarbone. Trying to calmed herself down. Tomoyo knew she was a mess right now because sobbed like that but she couldn't brough herself to mind it. What she felt now was indescribable happiness! She was so happy that inside she felt like she could explode. But, smile curved on her pink lips as Eriol kissed her forehead affectionately. It made her calmed down slowly.

Eriol didn't much different inside but through his way holding her was more than enough to show Tomoyo that he felt it too. After his concert, Eriol knew that he was falling in love with his soon-to-be bride. Logically, he knew they will get married in two weeks time but he want her to know. This is not just arranged marriage for him anymore. It was not bussiness anymore. It is real. He want this marriage to be real. Thus, he searching his late mother's engaged ring. A diamond ring with a pair of sapphires on each side. He never got the experience of dating and such but not that he couldn't planned a proposal with romantic dinner like normal people.

Well, he was not normal, although propose in his own bedroom may not romantic but for him it was. He never be a public person. He has his parents picture in his room. He want his parent to be his witnesess when he declared his love for someone special. It was enough if only Tomoyo and his parent that knew. What's more than that?

"Yes, I'm alright," she finally said with a happy smile. They look at each other before leaned forward until their lips met. Eriol's hand holding her gently, mindful with her _obi_ and _furisode_. Tenderly, their lips convey how their heart felt. Gently, their lips savouring the feeling before slowly they broke apart. Tomoyo smiled warmly.

She cupped his cheek, caressing and look at his eyes, Tomoyo said playfully, "You did it again."

Eriol blinked, "What?"

"You took my words first again. Like our first meeting."

He chuckled, "May I know which one?"

"I've falling in love with you too, Eriol."

He beamed to her for the first time and she couldn't control her heart rate.

 _To be continue..._

* * *

James Birdsong: Thanks again~! Let me know what do you think about this chapter too, ok? Too sappy?

Lin Lu Lo Li: Yeah, I know! Those three will be cute as a family, right? I agree that Eriol and Tomoyo are so cute! I love them so much!

Your Candle on The Water: Of course, dear! You were like an oasis in desert (if you know what i mean as a writer without reviewer ToT) how about this chapter? Are you squeal too? I dunno, I'm not focusing on Eriol's magic so maybe not much in ExT life.

Kiev21: They are my favourite too! I felt that too! :))

Dear reviewer, I can't wait to see your reaction too about this chapter! Keep let me know what do you think, ok?

Note: Arainagasu ceremony is totally made up. It was based on a traditional ceremony in my country. The different is it was supposes to be have 7 elders in each family to do it and need 7 water from 7 different places. Because I don't plan many elders in Eriol's and Tomoyo's family so I just limit it to be 4 based on North, East, South, West system that used in Clamp's work called Wish.

While writing this chapter I was listening to a song from my country. The title is Dia (her/him) by Anji. I translate the lyric for you:

One day, we accidentally met

I have been hurt, came to know love again

This heart found a lost smile again

All because of her

Oh God, I love her

I love her, miss her, want her

Preserve this love in my heart

Only for her, for her

Days we spent together

In every day, I'm falling deeply in love with her

Loved by her, I felt perfect

All because of her

I think, this lyric is perfect for Eriol in my story. He was hurt in the past because normal people labelling him as abnormal and he want to have someone. Don't you think?

Ok, Tomoyo's family will be up in the next chapter. You still can let me know your guess who will be her family (from CLAMP's characters of course). Chap 9 will be the wedding and the ending! Don't miss it!


	8. Arainagasu

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp. All the characters in here are belong to Clamp even though they were from other Clamp's series. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AU. Fluff. Arranged Married. E x T. Clamp's other character from RG Veda and TRC. Implied unrequited love Kurogane x Tomoyo.

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

There will be 2 characters (Ashura) from RG VEDA. To simplify, little Ashura in RG Veda will be called as Shura and female in this story. Ashura Ou still remains as Ashura-Ou from RG Veda. Fai in here is the Fai we all know in TRC while Yuui is the deceased twin in TRC. Tomoyo's father along with Sashi and Kaara died on plane crashes 20 years ago. Ou in here is a family name.

BHopefully, it's not confusing...

* * *

 **I Can See Your Voice**

Ch. 8. _Arainagasu_

* * *

"I'm sorry for the waiting," Tomoyo apologized to Eriol who was waiting in front of his car. He dressed in smart casual outfit. A blue blazer with white shirt and black pants also white shoe. He smiled as she walked closer then stopped in front of him. She wearing white long sleeves with short jeans skirt and white wedges. Her hair tied in high ponytail style.

"I've just arrived," Eriol reassured her but she knew better because her maid informed Tomoyo about his arrival almost half an hour ago.

"I feel bad for making you wait," she frowned apologetically. She was ashamed. Tomoyo almost never late in any appointment unless she was sick or trapped in traffic jam. Ironically, the reason, she let Eriol waiting for her, was overslept. Cliche and Sakura's trademark reason. Three days ago, Tomoyo back to her home from Eriol's house after spent one week to learning in general about Eriol's family and tradition. Her lesson will be continue after the wedding with detail informations.

With the wedding's day coming closer, Tomoyo getting restless each night since she went back to her home. There were so many things in her mind about this wedding. The theme design for the decorations, the menu for the receptions, the attires and the concept for the pre-wedding and so on. Especially, after Eriol's proposal. Tomoyo want everything to be perfect. She was so excited and spent hours planning it until late hour. Therefore, she was overslept.

"Please, don't be, Tomoyo," Eriol tried again but looking at Tomoyo's eyebrow went down, he sighed fondly. "Alright, if it troubled you so much, can I ask a favor from you as my reward for waiting?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, anything."

"Can I be more affectionate to you?"

"Uh?" Amethysts eyes blinked with deep red color spreading on her cheeks. Stunned, she was speechles for several seconds before able to said, "Yes, of course."

Eriol smiled. "Thank you," then he steps forward before wrapping his arms around her waist gently. He whispered, "I miss you, Tomoyo."

Her heart racing uncontrollaby as her bashful smile curved on his face. Tomoyo closed her eyes. Allowing herself melted in Eriol's protective yet gentle arms. It felt so good to be held like this. Unconsciously, Tomoyo rested her cheek on his shoulder and nuzzled a bit. Eriol closed his eyes, kissing her forehead tenderly. Tomoyo sighed fondly, "Me too... I miss you, Eriol..."

Logically, it sounds silly because they had dinner last night. It's not even 12 hours yet since they last saw each other but the couple couldn't help to feel like this. It almost unbearable. That's why Eriol came early to picked up Tomoyo. He want to meet her as soon as possible and didn't mind waiting for her.

After minutes has passed, Eriol asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Tomoyo nodded and they let go before heading to his car. She was blinked as Eriol opened the passenger door for Tomoyo, usually both of them sat the back while Spinel Sun driving. "Spinel-san not with us today?" She asked.

"I'm not sure when we will finish so I'll driving us today because Spinel currently helping with our _Arainagasu_ preparation," Eriol explained.

"Ah, I see," Tomoyo climbed in the car, Eriol closed it then steps to the other side before climbed in the driver seat. He started the enginge then they leave Daidouji residence. "Tomoyo, would you mind show me the way? Or should I activated the navigation device?" Eriol asked.

"It's fine. I'll tell you," she smiled.

Eriol's tone sounds regret when he said, "I'm sorry, I'm still learning the way in this city."

"Don't mind it, Eriol, it's only two weeks which was quite busy for you between your concert and spending time with me," she tried reassured him.

"Point taken," Eriol chuckled. He appreciated her effort and it warmth him to know she care. They talked in the journey. What time your appointment with your uncle?"

"It's less than an hour, Ashura-ojiisama will have lunch with us and his twin nephews too," said Tomoyo.

"His nephew?"

"Yes, did you remember the name of the photographer for our wedding and pre-wedding in the paper about our wedding's detail information?"

"If I'm not wrong, his name is Fai D. fluorite. Why?"

Tomoyo chuckled, "He is my uncle's sister's son. His twin is Yuui-san and a magnificent chef. We will discussed our pre-wedding photoshoot with Fai-san and the menus with Yuui-san."

"I see," Eriol smiled. "How about your cousin? I mean Ashura Ou's sons. I heard he has twin also besides his oldest son."

"Yes, Shura-oneesama is the eldest and Tenn Ou-onisama is the youngest. Both older three years than me. I don't know if they will be there. They are busy. I'm only calling my uncle, Fai-san and Yuui-san. But..." Tomoyo sighed, "...I have the feeling they will come. I can't imagine Fai will keep quite about meeting with you."

He chuckled, "Why?"

"Well, Fai-san is a cheerful person and has a _slightly_ mischievous personality. He means no harm but if he find something interesting..." Tomoyo smile worriedly, "...let's hope not."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured her.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

"I'm wondering... if Fai is the one who came up with the 'tsukuyomi' name?"

She allowing small laughs out of her lips, "Yes, you guess it right. Not just that but he call Kendappa-oneesama with 'Amaterasu'."

"Interesting," said Eriol. "So, there is Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi." He remember something, "If I'm remember correctly, Kendappa Ou is a musician too, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is a harper." Tomoyo looked at him, "Have you met any of them?"

"I've met Ashura Ou twice when I was a child and I saw his oldest with him in one of the party seberal years ago but that's all. I only heard about Kendappa which married to Ou family, one of Ashura Ou's relatives, and your twin cousin."

"Kendappa-oneesama is my father's cousin. Wait, you've met Yuou?"

Eriol blinked, throw a blank glance at Tomoyo for a second, "I'm sorry, who?"

"He is my uncle's oldest son and the oldest between our cousins. The same age with Fai-san and Yuui-san."

"Hm..." Eriol looked thoughtful. "I take it, Yuou is his real name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ashura Ou's oldest son is well-known as Kurogane."

"Ah..." Tomoyo eyes widen in realizations. "I didn't know that... no wonder Fai-san called him many names which started with 'Kuro'. I never thought the reason because Fai-san always called me Tsukuyomi and Kendappa-oneesama Amaterasu. I thought it was part of his habit..."

Eriol find something was a bit odd when Tomoyo called Kurogane's real name with full name (Ou is the family name so he guess Kurogane's real name is Yu) while she used suffix for the other. After Eriol asked her about this, she said that Kurogane didn't like she put suffix when calling him so his full name will do. He still thought it was odd but didn't pressed it further because they arrived at Ou family residence.

It was as big as Daidouji's.

The maid welcomed them then lead the couple to the living room which was occupied already by a group of people with fashionable summer outfit. Tomoyo surprised to see almost all his cousin there already!

"Tsukuyomi~!" Fai beamed and waved his hand energetically while his identical twin, Yuui, smile calmly beside him. She waved back weakly and steps closer to them together with Eriol.

Another blonde but younger than the blonde twin, rose frome his seat and kiss Tomoyo's hand, he smiled, "Long time no see, Tsukuyomi."

"Ah, yes, Nokoru-kun," she smiled back. A red haired man with gentle smile was the next one to kiss her hand, "Welcome, Tsukuyomi. It's good to finally see you."

"Thank you, Tennou-oniisama," she said with a smile. "It's good to see you to."

"Tomoyo-chan!" One of the long haired woman with high ponytail too hugged her. She is like the exact copy of Ashura Ou in woman's version, thought Eriol. Tomoyo hugged back, "Shura-oneesama! How's you've been doing?"

"I'm depressed!" She pouted playfully. "You're getting married before me! While I'm engaged with Yasha and my wedding still months away."

"I'm sorry, Shura-oneesama," Tomoyo said apologetically, "Mine supposed to be long time too but mother's schedule only got free time on next month to attend my wedding!"

"Oh, don't mind the little Shura," teased another woman with long black hair. Her blue eyes sprakling excited, "Look at you, Tsukuyomi~ you'll be a bride in two weeks time~!"

"Kendappa-oneesama," both hugging while giggling. The girls seems lost in their own world before Yuui said, "Tomoyo-chan, why don't you introduce your fiancé to us?"

"Ah, yes," Tomoyo stepped back to stood beside Eriol. She smiled apologetically as her fingers interwind with his perfectly. Eriol smile warmly at her and she sighed in relief. Then, she introduced her cousins happily. Saying their name as she said how they are related to her. Eriol knew already from the conversation with Tomoyo in the car only adding Nokoru as the son of Kaara. Tomoyo's late aunty. She ended it with, "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. My fiancé."

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," he bowed politely, "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, too," the others bowed back before all of them sat at the sofa and couch in the living room. Tomoyo sat beside Eriol, facing the cousins who sat in front of them. She asked, "Why did you guys gathering here today?"

"We want to meet your groom-to-be, of course~!" Fai said. "So, I called them~!"

"I figured it out you are the culprit, Fai-san," Tomoyo chuckled. "Where is Yuou? Did you called him? Is he not coming?"

For a second, the cousins freeze and it was not unnoticed from Eriol's observation. Only a second but he felt the atmosphere looked damped before Fai chirped, "Kuro-chi still in the meeting with uncle~! He should be here too~!"

Not long after, they heard foot steps in the corridor followed a harsh annoyed voiced as the man with black spiky hair with black suit came in, "Stop sending me messages, damn it!" Albeit he didn't say any name, the others know who his talking about.

"Kuro-sama~! Finally, you come~!" Said Fai while waving at the shocked face of Kurogane after the man with ruby eyes registered the people in the living room. His reaction, "What the hell?!" was normal for the cousins. They were only smiling because they knew Kurogane's anger will be fading as they saw Tomoyo rose to greets her brother figure. "Yuou!" She smiled to Kurogane.

Even though this is the first time Eriol saw Kurogane in relatively close distant, he was able to see the faded anger replaced by another feeling which is quite surprised for him to witnesses. Eriol almost couldn't believe his eyes that his trademark smile slowly gone.

The way Kurogane looking gently at Tomoyo, how he called her name softly... it sparked an alarm in his heart. To the cousins, it was everyday sight so they were focused on Eriol's reaction and Fai voicing their conclusion by moving to stand beside Eriol then said quietely, "Did you see _it_?"

Eriol keep silent before nodded slowly. "I take it that all of you knew it too?"

"Only us know, Tomoyo-chan still oblivious," said Yuui.

Eriol eyes widened. Still find it hard to believe because from his experiences with Tomoyo, she was...

"It's quite surprising, right? Tomoyo-chan usually very observant," Shura guessed correctly.

Kendappa sighed, "Because she only knew Kurogane as big brother since she was very small. Never saw him as a man."

"I see..." Eriol said calmly.

Tennou said, "I'm sorry we've came without your permission. After we heard you guys appointment with Fai, we think it will be good to Aniki to meet you before the wedding. To get know about you so he can let her go. Hopefully, peacefully."

"Besides, if we think you are not worthy for our Tsukuyomi, we will do anything to take her back despite Sonomi's decision," Kendappa smiled but the threatening well received with the others looked at Eriol seriously.

This is very different than when he met Tomoyo's best friend. Because two of her best friend is his relatives (Syaoran and Sakura), they didn't demand much from him. However, Tomoyo's cousins were another story. They were normal (non magic) people which occasionally be a client from Eriol's family so they were not totally ignorant about his ability. Despite that, they are very brave to warned him and it showed how deep they care about the moon princess. The very first time Eriol received a threat from people who knew his ability was impressed him. Almost smirk, "Then," he asked while looking at them one by one, "am I worthy?"

"That's depend on your answer," Yuui smiled.

Eriol asked, "May I know the question?"

Before anyone told Eriol what it is, Tomoyo and Kurogane walked closer to them after she finished informed her brother figured about her visit with her soon-to-be husband. Tomoyo said to them, "Ashura-ojiisama will be here shortly, shall we move to dining room to have lunch together?"

As if no one interupted or just plainly ignored Tomoyo, Fai asked, "Eriol, do you love Tomoyo?"

The amethyst eyed girl turned in deep shade of red as she stuttered, "W-wh-what? Fai-san wh—"

"Let him answer, Tomoyo-chan," Shura smiled, she stood beside Tomoyo, followed by Kendappa who added, "Truthfully, we didn't understand Sonomi reason to arranged your marriage."

Nokoru continued, "Aunty never told us, she only informed us that you'll be married. It looks like a political one but..." Tennou elaborated, "We all know how protective she is towards you. We even thought that you may never get married because your mother never see anyone to be good enough to marry you." _Even Kurogane didn't pass her judgement_ , it went unsaid but the Ou family member knew.

"With that in mind, we just want to know—!" Yuui didn't get to finish his sentence as Kurogane took it, "If he love you."

Kurogane scarlet eyes boring into Eriol. There is a hint of hate in those ruby eyes which transparent enough for the other to see. Tomoyo who was still flustered with the question didn't noticed, but Eriol got the messages clearly. Slowly, he stood. Glancing at the audiences before stopped at amethysts eyes who looks concerned and bashful. It made him smile at his soon-to-be bride fondly.

"Yes, I love her," he answered truthfully. Not only from the words, the tunes, the blue eyes which locked with amethyts one, all of those whispered carrying the message which consist: madly in love. It's successful to make Tomoyo felt her face warm automatically. Albeit, her bashful smiles told everyone in the room that she returned his feelings. To the most of Ou's, they smiled approvingly. Only the eldest slightly scowled.

Before the other realized, two man came in and surprised to see the youngster inside. Ashura Ou smiled, "Well, well, I thought only Tomoyo and her intended will be here."

"Ojisama," Tomoyo greets Ashura and his companion, "Taishakuten Ojisama."

"I hope you are not waiting for too long, Tomoyo," Ashura smile apologetically. Tomoyo smiled and reassured him that she just arrived. Then, all of them moved to dining room to have lunch. Throughout the lunch, they talked about the wedding. Tomoyo and Fai discussed a bit about the pre-wedding and choose the date with Eriol to do the photoshoot in 3 days later. Then, for the Arainagasu ceremony at 2 September, Tomoyo told Ashura about her mother suggestion to including him and Taishakuten in the elder list who performed in the ceremony.

"I don't mind," Ashura smiled gently, "I'll make sure I don't have anything on that night."

"Nokoru," Taishakuten adressing his son, "tell Takamura later to leave my schedule free on September 2 too."

"Understood, Father," said Nokoru then texting his friend and secretary of both his and his father's.

"The who is the fourth person?" Shura asked.

Ashura suggested, "How about Kendappa?"

"What?!" Kendappa surprised.

"Well, you are Tomoyo's father cousin in blood although now your family name is Ou. And you are older than here." Ashura explained.

Tomoyo asked Eriol, "Is it alright?"

He nodded, "What's your uncle said is correct. Kendappa Ou can be your elder list."

"Would you mind, oneesama?" She asked Kendappa who smiled. "Silly, it's my honor to do it."

The afternoon and evening full of discussion about the concept of pre-wedding and the menus after Ashura Ou and Taishakuten left. At the beginning of discussion, Tomoyo stood to leave the room. Shura asked where she want to go.

"I left my tablet in Eriol's car, wait a minute, I'll go get it," she said.

Eriol stopped her, "Wait, let me go get it. You can stay to keep the discussion, Tomoyo."

"But..."

"It's okay," he smiled then leave the room.

After he got the tablet and re-entered the front door. He met Kurogane who was intended to go out. Their eyes locked at each other before Eriol smiled, "Kurogane-san, I believe I haven't introduce my self to you."

Kurogane stopped.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Ruby eyes only stared for seconds before Kurogane muttered, "I know."

"We've met before in several party hosted by Ashura Ou," Eriol said again.

Again, the man only said, "I know."

"I see," the hostility was there and, Eriol's smile faded, he didn't think it will gone anytime soon so he didn't tried with light conversation again. He bowed politely, "Good day to you, then."

"You..." Eriol halted his movement as his eyes locked again with Kurogane's. Those ruby eyes narrowed dangereously as Kurogane hissed, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Eriol stared at Kurogane.

"Neither your _ability_ or your family can help you."

The red eyed man walked forwards passed the blue eyed man as he accepted the threatening, "I know."

Unbeknown to them, one person heard their words and commented lightly to himself, "Kuro-pi so scary~," and chuckling before leave.

At the end of the day, with Yuui and Shura's help, the menu was finalized. Tennou and Nokoru gave a few ideas for the pre-wedding concept then chose the final one. Musical love kind of thing because both Eriol and Tomoyo love music. Three days later, Eriol and Tomoyo spent the whole day to take pre-wedding photoshoot with Fai and his assistant. The rest of the weeks passed with all the wedding preparation.

September 2nd finally arrived.

At the sundown, the two families gathering at the back yard of Tsukimine Shrine. Exactly like what Yuuko, Nakuru and Kaho explained, the are two places mirroring each other. Each one has the big stone for the couple to seat and small one for putting their feet. They were not allowed to touch the ground throughout the ceremony.

The elders from each family line up in front of the young one. The first line, Clow Reed pouring the water from head of Eriol then his right shoulder, left shoulder, the hands and the legs. Ashura has done the same to Tomoyo before stepped back to allowed the next line performed the same. Yuuko and Sonomi were the second line followed by Fujitaka and Taishakuten. The last line, Nadeshiko and Kendappa.

After Arainagasu ceremony was done, the couple brought back to the shrine to change their clothes. Because they were forbidden to touch the ground until they change their clothes, Clow scooped up Eriol in his arms to brought back to the shrine. Ashura has done the same with Tomoyo and it was the last time they saw each other that night.

Because tomorrow is the wedding day.

 _To be continue..._

James Birdsong: Glad to know that! Did you like it? Hey James, I've been meaning to ask you, how come you review in the same day I've been posting my story? No offence, (I assume) you didn't have FFn account therefore you didn't put me as your author alert or story alert but it's rare for you to not review at the same day. I'm just curious hehe~ When I didn't get your review, I miss it, you know hehe~

mmlove. 1718: wooooow! Finally! Love, itt's been a long time since you didn't leave a review in this story :') aah! It's warm my heart to know my reader like my story!

Lin Lu Lo Li: Hello Lin~ I take it your origin is from China (based on your penname), no? Anyway, I really appreciated you took your time review almost every chapter :') I'm grateful... and you also noticed the kimono and stuffs, aaah, I'm so touched, Lin :') Really, I'm! Thank you so much! Xie xie! I'm really sorry I didn't described in detail the outfit of Tomoyo's family because the limited time I have to finished this story :') Truly sorry, dear...

DDB-Nakita: Hey you! Finally you leave me a review! XD i've been waiting! Do you like it their fluff moment?

mirrorkinomoto: It's nice to have your review! What do you think for the whole story?

Kiev21: Awwh, it's so kind of you to say that, dear! :') I'm so sorry for the gramatical error, I don't have a beta reader :'( well, I used to have one but then we lost contact so I'm single(?) now. Despite the grammar, you still find it's sweet... aah, I'm so grateful! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it, last chapter is my favorite one. I'm was in tears when I wrote last chapter :') The feelings is just too much QuQ Hey Kiev, I'm wondering would you like to beta-ing this story?

If any of you still confused, here is the recap of Tomoyo's family:

Ashura Ou (RG Veda TRC) and Sashi (RG Veda) Daidouji children :

1\. Kurogane (TRC)

2\. Shura (RG Veda and TRC)

3\. Tennou (RG Veda)

Ashura Ou's nephews: Fai Yuui D. Fluorite (TRC)

Tomoyo's father's cousin: Kendappa Ou (RG Veda and TRC)

Tomoyo's twin aunties (her father twin younger sisters) : Sashi and Kaara

Taishakuten (RG Veda) and Kaara's (RG Veda) son: Nokoru (Clamp School Detectives)

Next chapter is the last one! Don't missed it!


End file.
